Impossível Te Esquecer
by Mary Spn
Summary: Por algumas coisas neste mundo realmente vale à pena lutar, afinal, é impossível esquecer um amor verdadeiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Mary Spn

**Beta: **TaXXTi

**Sinopse: **Por algumas coisas neste mundo realmente vale à pena lutar, afinal, é impossível esquecer um amor verdadeiro._**  
**_

**Avisos: **Conteúdo slash - Padackles - AU_**  
**_

* * *

_**Quero dedicar esta fic a uma pessoa muito especial para mim: Ana Ackles, que está aniversariando hoje (15/09).**_

_**Essa mulher porreta, que escreve porn como ninguém, ama o Jensen como se fosse um deus e alegra nossas vidas falando pervices no twitter... rsrs. **_

_**Talvez a fic não seja muito o seu estilo, mas está sendo dedicada a você com todo meu amor e carinho, viu? Espero que goste... **_

_**Um grande abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha, ou onde você quiser... rsrs**_

_****__**Te adoro, mulé! Sua amizade vale muito! **_

_****__**Feliz aniversário!  
**_

* * *

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Jensen terminava de se arrumar diante do espelho, vestindo um terno escuro e uma gravata listrada. Precisava estar apresentável para a reunião que teria com o presidente da empresa.

- Algum motivo especial pra você estar se arrumando desse jeito pra ir trabalhar? - Tom o abraçou por trás, ajudando-o a ajeitar a gravata.

- Terei uma reunião com o "poderoso chefão" hoje. - Jensen brincou. - Preciso estar impecável, não é?

- Hummm... Querendo impressionar o chefe?

- Eu já fui promovido, não preciso mais impressioná-lo. - O loiro se virou de frente para Tom e piscou de um jeito safado.

- Certo. E cadê aquele discurso de tudo que conseguiu até hoje foi devido a sua competência? Sempre desconfiei que foi a sua competência com a boca que te fez chegar aonde chegou. - Tom falou, debochando, sabendo o quanto Jensen ficava bravo quando mencionavam a sua boca.

- Idiota! - Jensen rolou os olhos e foi pegar a sua pasta em cima da escrivaninha. - Preciso ir agora. Ah, esqueci de te contar a última... O filhinho do patrão irá estagiar na nossa filial, aqui em Vancouver. E adivinha a quem ele vai assessorar?

- Você? - Tom sorriu. - Isso é sério?

- Eu estou literalmente ferrado. Tudo o que eu não precisava agora era de um moleque mimado na minha cola. - O loiro bufou, dando uma última olhada no seu visual, em frente ao espelho.

- Moleque? Que idade ele tem?

- Vinte e dois. Mas você sabe como são esses garotos riquinhos... Sempre acham que tem o rei na barriga.

- Você o está julgando antes de conhecê-lo, Jen. Dê uma chance ao rapaz!

- Engraçado você me dizer isso... Aposto que se ele for bonito você vai mudar de ideia quanto a eu dar uma chance...

- Eu sei que você não curte caras mais novos... Por isso não preciso me preocupar. E depois, você já tem o papai aqui. - Tom falou, cheio de si.

- Você é apenas um ano mais velho que eu, Tom! - Jensen o lembrou, quando já estava na porta.

- Mas sou muito mais maduro, esqueceu? - O moreno piscou e deu risadas, vendo a porta se fechar atrás do seu namorado.

Jensen chegou cedo na empresa e teve tempo de verificar algumas pendências e tomar um café antes da reunião. Alona, sua secretária, já tinha deixado prontos todos os relatórios de que precisaria, em cima da sua mesa.

Quando Jensen entrou na sala de reuniões, alguns diretores e gerentes já estavam ali sentados, conversando entre si.

Cumprimentou-os com um "bom dia" e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vagas, fazendo algumas anotações em sua agenda enquanto aguardava que todos chegassem.

Às oito horas em ponto, Gerald Padalecki entrou na sala, imponente, seguido de um jovem alto que parecia querer qualquer coisa, menos estar ali. Jensen pensou que não podia culpá-lo, imaginando a pressão que deveria ser para alguém ser filho daquele homem poderoso. Único filho, pelo que Jensen soubera.

Gerald cumprimentou os presentes e apresentou seu filho, Jared, que se sentou ao seu lado na mesa de reuniões. Enquanto os mais velhos conversavam e discutiam assuntos da empresa, o moreno parecia alheio à tudo, de cabeça baixa e rabiscando algo na agenda que carregava consigo. Jensen o observava, curioso, quando sua atenção fora chamada para explanar a situação financeira da empresa.

Terminada a reunião, Gerald simplesmente saíra da sala e deixara Jared com sua secretária. Jensen percebeu que o garoto parecia tão perdido quanto ele no seu primeiro dia de trabalho naquela empresa. Mas isso não era seu problema. Voltou para a sua sala, não sem antes passar para pegar mais uma caneca de café e deixar alguns afazeres com Alona.

Meia hora depois, Tracy, a secretária de Gerald entrou em sua sala, trazendo Jared consigo.

- Bom dia Senhor Ackles. – A morena o cumprimentou formalmente. – Creio que vocês já tenham se conhecido na reunião, este é o Senhor Padalecki. Ele irá estagiar com o senhor durante algum tempo.

- Muito prazer Senhor Ackles. – Jared estendeu a mão que Jensen apertou, educadamente.

- Quanto tempo? – Jensen não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- Indeterminado. – Tracy sorriu com ironia para Jensen e se retirou da sala, deixando-os a sós.

- Então... Jared. Posso te chamar de Jared? – Jensen perguntou, pois seria estranho chamar aquele garoto de Senhor Padalecki.

- Claro. – Jared deu uma olhada de cima a baixo em Jensen, parando o olhar em seus lábios, o que deixou o loiro extremamente desconfortável.

- Ok. – Jensen pigarreou e passou a língua pelos lábios, inconscientemente. – Me disseram que você vai ser meu assessor por algum tempo, e... Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de saber, será que eu posso...?

- Você é sempre assim cheio de rodeios, Senhor Ackles? – Jared riu.

- Geralmente. Principalmente quando se trata do filho do patrão. – Jensen sorriu sem graça.

- Pergunta logo o que você quer saber, vai! – Jared girava a cadeira de um lado para o outro, feito uma criança que descobriu aquilo pela primeira vez.

- O que você está estudando, exatamente?

- Administração.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Estou no terceiro ano.

- Aqui, em Vancouver?

- Não, eu estudava em Portland, mas estou me transferindo para a Universidade daqui.

- Posso saber por quê? Quero dizer, desculpe a minha intromissão, mas a matriz da empresa é em Portland, você não quis estagiar por lá?

- Parece que o senhor Padalecki não me queria por perto. – Jared riu e Jensen não sabia dizer se ele estava brincando ou não.

- Certo, então... Eu vou pedir pra minha secretária te mostrar o departamento e depois...

- Eu já conheço a empresa, Jensen. Estive aqui muitas vezes, você pode pular esta parte. A Alona continua solteira? – Jared levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou a loira através do vidro.

- Sim. Mas ela é uma excelente secretária, então se você está pensando em...

- Você está comendo ela? – Jared o interrompeu, um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Não! Eu só... Eu prefiro que não haja envolvimento na empresa, será que você entende?

- Ah... Bom, eu só espero que você não esteja achando que vai me dar ordens. – Jared falou com ironia e segurou a vontade de rir mais uma vez, ao ver a carranca de Jensen. – Bom, por onde eu começo?

- Eu vou começar te explicando o que eu faço, te mostrando como funcionam os negócios da empresa e depois, aos poucos, eu vou delegando algumas tarefas a você. – Jensen falou simplesmente, tentando segurar sua vontade de mandar aquele garoto pro quinto dos infernos. - Estamos de acordo?

- Sim senhor! – Jared aproximou sua cadeira, ficando ao lado da de Jensen, que começou a lhe mostrar o sistema financeiro da empresa em seu computador.

Como tinha bastante trabalho e algumas reuniões com outros gerentes da empresa, o dia passou rapidamente. Mas ao chegar em seu apartamento, tudo o que Jensen queria era um banho quente e um pouco de sossego.

Não esperava a visita de Tom naquela noite, mas mal tinha terminado o banho e seu namorado já tocava a campainha.

- Hey! – Tom sorria abertamente. – Trouxe pizza e uma garrafa de vinho... O que você acha? – O moreno entrou com as duas coisas nas mãos.

- Eu não esperava por você hoje, mas... Não é má ideia. – Jensen sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios do namorado. – Coloca lá na mesinha da sala, vou pegar o abridor. – O loiro seguiu até a cozinha e voltou com o abridor e duas taças.

- Então, eu terminei meu trabalho mais cedo e resolvi passar aqui pra saber como foi o seu dia... E já que eu vou viajar no final de semana, pra matar a saudade também.

- Matar a saudade antes de viajar, Tom? – Jensen riu. – Desde quando você é tão romântico? – O loiro se serviu de vinho e um pedaço de pizza.

- Não custa tentar, não é? – O moreno deu risadas também. – Mas me conta... Como é que foi a reunião com o poderoso?

- A reunião foi tranquila. Mas o homem vai ficar alguns dias na cidade, então ainda não estou livre dele.

- E o filhinho dele?

- Exatamente como eu imaginava. Um moleque mimado e arrogante. – Jensen bufou.

- Só isso?

- Só isso? Como assim? – O loiro franziu o cenho.

- Como ele é afinal? Bonito? Feio? Magrelo...?

- Ah... Eu não acredito que você esteja me perguntando isso, Tom! – Jensen rolou os olhos.

- É só uma curiosidade... Qual o problema em me dizer? - Tom riu pela cara que Jensen fez, quase se engasgando com o vinho.

- Ok! Ele é moreno, alto... Muito alto, por sinal. Não é magro demais, nem gordo, é... normal.

- E o que mais?

- Ele é bonito, Tom. Muito bonito. – Jensen admitiu.

- É gay?

- Como eu vou saber? Não, ele não é gay. Deu em cima da Alona, inclusive almoçou com ela hoje.

- Isso é ótimo. – Tom se inclinou sobre a mesinha de centro e beijou os lábios de Jensen. – Um concorrente a menos na minha lista. – O moreno completou, brincando.

- O dia foi exaustivo hoje. Senti falta de ficar sozinho na minha sala, não sei se vou me acostumar com o garoto na minha cola o tempo todo.

- Deve ser por pouco tempo. – Tom se levantou do chão e sentou no sofá, atrás de onde Jensen estava sentado no tapete, passando a massagear seus ombros. – Vou ajudar você a relaxar um pouquinho.

- Hummm... – Jensen gemeu. – Isso está muito bom.

- x -

Jared saiu da empresa pensando em dar uma volta pela cidade, afinal, fazia tempo que não ia a Vancouver e não estava a fim de ficar sozinho em um quarto de hotel. Mas para o seu azar, assim que colocou os pés no estacionamento, verificou as mensagens no celular e uma delas era do seu pai, pedindo que fosse jantar com ele.

Não teve opção senão ir para o hotel, tomar um banho relaxante e esperar pela hora de ir se encontrar com seu pai.

Vestindo um roupão confortável, Jared se jogou na cama macia e ficou zapeando os canais da televisão. Começou a assistir How I Met Your Mother, mas nem aquela comédia, que sempre o fazia rir, conseguiu melhorar o seu humor.

Pouco antes das nove horas, usando um traje social, o moreno entrou em sua BMW e dirigiu até o restaurante. Jared sabia que o seu pai escolheria um lugar refinado, como de costume. Assim que entrou e foi até a mesa reservada, viu que Gerald já o esperava.

- Me atrasei? – Jared perguntou por perguntar, sentando-se à mesa.

- Não, eu que estou adiantado. – Gerald então se dirigiu ao garçom e fez o pedido pelos dois.

- Por que marcou aqui? Não podia ter falado comigo lá na empresa, mais cedo?

- Eu estive em reunião quase a tarde inteira, e... – Gerald encarou o filho. - Faz tempo que não jantamos juntos.

- É verdade. – Jared concordou e se remexeu na cadeira, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Como foi o seu primeiro dia na empresa?

- Foi bom. O Jensen... Quero dizer, o senhor Ackles está me mostrando como tudo funciona, a princípio.

- Ótimo. E as aulas?

- Começam na semana que vem.

- Jared, eu espero que...

- Vai começar o mesmo discurso novamente? – Jared respondeu, ríspido.

- Enquanto for necessário...

- Só pra isso você me chamou aqui? – O moreno bebeu um gole de vinho.

- Não. Eu queria companhia pro jantar. Será que nós podemos ter uma conversa agradável por pelo menos meia hora?

- E sobre o que nós iremos falar? Bolsa de valores? A economia do país, ou quem sabe sobre...

- Você precisa ser sempre assim? – Gerald perguntou, sem paciência.

- Só estou constatando um fato, pai. Já reparou que nós não temos assuntos em comum? – Jared sorriu com ironia.

- E sobre o que você gostaria de conversar? Sobre carros? Rock? Ou sobre os seus maravilhosos planos para o futuro? Ah, me desculpe... Você não tem nenhum. – Gerald sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou sem fome alguma. Pode dispensar o meu prato.

- Eu sabia que isso não iria funcionar, não sei por que eu ainda escuto a Nancy.

- Oh, então isso foi ideia da minha madrasta querida? Nossa! Mais um motivo pra eu ir embora. Vejo o senhor na empresa, papai! – Jared tocou o ombro do homem mais velho e saiu do restaurante.

A caminho do hotel, parou em uma boate e encontrou alguns conhecidos. Passou a noite na farra, bebendo e se divertindo, sem se preocupar na ressaca do dia seguinte.

Quando acordou, no seu quarto de hotel, percebeu que o sol já estava alto e tinha uma garota morena dormindo na sua cama. Não fazia ideia de quem ela era.

- Hey! Acorda! – Chacoalhou a garota de leve, percebendo que ela era muito bonita. – Como é o seu nome?

- Katie. – A garota resmungou, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Katie? Mais uma Katie? – Jared franziu o cenho.

- O quê? – A morena o encarou, furiosa.

- Nada. Você tem cinco minutos pra se vestir e dar o fora daqui. – Jared se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

- Não vai me dar ao menos o seu telefone? – Katie perguntou enquanto se vestia, mas como não obteve resposta, foi embora, batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Jared tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e olhou no relógio, vendo que já passava das nove.

- Porra! Eu estou ferrado...

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Impossível te Esquecer_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Já passava das nove horas e Jared ainda não tinha chegado na empresa. Jensen riu consigo mesmo, tinha certeza que aquele garoto mimado não aguentaria o tranco. Provavelmente já havia desistido e isso o fez suspirar aliviado.

Meia hora depois, Tracy ligou para o seu ramal e pediu que fosse à sala do senhor Padalecki. Por um momento, o loiro ficou preocupado, pensando se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Jared.

Ajeitou sua gravata e entrou na sala do patrão, batendo levemente na porta antes de entrar.

- Bom dia! O senhor...

- Sente-se Jensen. – Gerald o interrompeu. Não parecia de bom humor, o que fez Jensen ficar ainda mais preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jared?

- O quê? Não... Ele ainda não chegou? – O homem franziu o cenho.

- Não. Ainda não, por isso eu... – Jensen se amaldiçoou por ter tocado no assunto.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – Gerald bufou. – Como foram as coisas ontem?

- Bem. Quero dizer, eu mostrei a ele os programas e os controles financeiros da empresa, ele se mostrou bastante interessado. – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Certo. – Gerald deu risadas. – Jensen... Não perca o seu tempo, sim?

- Como?

- Apenas mantenha-o ocupado e longe de problemas. Não vale à pena desperdiçar o seu tempo. Você tem sido um funcionário exemplar e eu não quero que perca o foco do seu trabalho.

- Mas eu pensei que o senhor... Que o estivesse preparando para assumir a empresa ou algo assim. Até iria sugerir que depois de mim, ele passasse por outras áreas da empresa para conhecer...

- Assumir a empresa? Não. Ele precisa aprender a ter responsabilidade primeiro, mas... Parece que está muito longe disso. A mãe dele sempre o mimou demais e se esqueceu de ensiná-lo a ser um homem de verdade.

- Ele é só um garoto, quem sabe as coisas mudem quando o senhor menos esperar.

- Eu não sei se é o caso, mas... Como eu falei, não desperdice o seu tempo. E se ele vier a causar problemas, por favor, não deixe de me comunicar. Você já pode ir. – Gerald simplesmente girou sua cadeira, ficando de frente para a enorme janela de vidro, observando a vista da cidade.

Jensen se levantou, pediu licença e saiu.

- Eu estou encrencado. – O loiro falou consigo mesmo enquanto atravessava os corredores.

- Falando sozinho, Ackles? – Tracy perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tracy... Me responda uma coisa. Por que eu fui escolhido para dar treinamento ao Jared, se ele nem sequer se importa com isso?

- Por quê? – Tracy deu risadas. – Porque dois gerentes se negaram antes de você, meu querido. Você deveria ter dito que estava sem tempo, ou inventado uma desculpa, aí eu passaria a tarefa para o Mark.

- Você podia ter me avisado que eu tinha essa opção. – Jensen sorriu com ironia.

- Ah, qual é Jensen? Não é tão ruim assim. Quem sabe você melhora esse seu humor, ele é divertido!

- Divertido? Arrogância tem outro nome, agora?

- Vai melhorar quando você conhecê-lo. – Tracy sorriu. - Boa sorte, Ackles! – A morena seguiu seu caminho, o barulho dos seus saltos ecoando pelo corredor.

Jensen voltou para a sua sala, onde Jared já estava sentado, girando a cadeira de um lado para o outro novamente. Por que aquilo o irritava tanto?

- Olha quem apareceu! – Jensen comentou com ironia. Seu humor estava péssimo depois do que ouvira de Gerald e Tracy.

- Bom dia pra você também. Desculpe o atraso, eu...

- Você não precisa se explicar. – Jensen o cortou. – Eu não te dou ordens, lembra? Só me deixe trabalhar, porque eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer. – Jensen voltou a atenção aos papéis em sua mesa e o ignorou.

- Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – Jared o olhou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ali tem um computador. – Jensen apontou para a mesa extra que havia sido colocada em sua sala. – Você pode navegar na internet ou, se preferir, tem algumas revistas naquela gaveta. – Jensen falou sem sequer olhar para o moreno.

- Certo. – Jared baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Ao perceber que Jensen o ignorava por completo, o moreno saiu da sala e foi falar com Alona. A loira estava trabalhando concentrada em seu computador, mas sorriu quando Jared parou na sua frente.

- Que cara de ressaca é essa? Você já ouviu falar em corretivo? Ajuda a disfarçar as olheiras.

- Eu só preciso de uma aspirina. Ele é sempre mal humorado assim? Ou foi só por que eu me atrasei? – Jared perguntou, olhando para a sala de Jensen.

- Ah, não sei. Ele foi chamado na sala do seu pai antes.

- Então está explicado... Você tem alguma coisa pra eu fazer?

- Sério? Mas você não devia estar lá com o Jensen? – Alona o olhou, desconfiada.

- Ele está com um péssimo humor e me ignorou por completo, então...

- Bom, eu tenho milhões de planilhas de metas do departamento pra organizar para a reunião de amanhã. Se quiser me ajudar, pelo menos eu não precisarei virar a noite trabalhando.

- Posso usar este computador aqui? – Jared se sentou na extensão da mesa da loira, que era em forma de L.

- Pode sim. - Alona aproximou sua cadeira. – Deixe-me abrir os arquivos pra você.

Jared passou o dia ajudando Alona com as planilhas. Os dois conversaram bastante e riam baixinho, de vez em quando. Já se conheciam das vezes em que Jared estivera ali anteriormente, mas só agora tiveram mais contato um com o outro.

Além de muito bonita, Alona era leve e divertida, tinha uma boa conversa e era inteligente, qualidades que Jared apreciava em uma garota. Também era muito gostosa, e Jared pensou que, talvez em outra ocasião, estaria fazendo de tudo para levá-la para a cama. Só então se deu conta de que tinha gostado muito dela, mas não se sentia sexualmente atraído, o que por si só já era algo muito estranho.

O motivo poderia ser porque o objeto do seu interesse estava na sala ao lado, vestido impecavelmente de terno e gravata, cabelos loiros cuidadosamente alinhados e extremamente concentrado em seu trabalho. Cada vez que algum pensamento nada puro, envolvendo aquela boca pecaminosa do loiro, passava pela sua mente, um alarme dentro da sua cabeça gritava "Pare!". Além de ser algo praticamente impossível – o que só tornava ainda mais atraente e desafiador – tentar alguma coisa com Jensen era quase assinar sua sentença de morte.

Para começar, o loiro já o detestava sem nenhum motivo aparente, e se ele sequer imaginasse as coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça, com certeza iria querer o seu couro - e não de um jeito bom.

Jensen também era um dos executivos preferidos do seu pai, ali, em Vancouver, e se viesse a criar problemas com ele, seu pai desta vez deceparia a sua cabeça.

Mas por que tinham que colocá-lo para trabalhar logo com o gerente mais bonito da empresa? Não, ele não era apenas bonito, era o homem mais sexy que já conhecera. Até mesmo quando estava bravo ou mal humorado, e ele fazia aquele biquinho...

Jared decidiu parar de pesar naquilo, antes que acabasse tendo uma ereção, e Alona podia acabar interpretando de maneira errada. Estava mesmo ferrado...

- x -

Jensen observava Jared interagir com Alona pelo vidro escuro da sua sala. O moreno parecia bastante a vontade com ela. O loiro, às vezes, escutava algumas risadas de Jared, o que tirava completamente a sua concentração. Ficava pensando o que devia ser tão engraçado para que Jared gargalhasse, jogando a cabeça para trás, daquele jeito só dele.

Não sabia por que estava tão irritado. Ou melhor, sabia que o motivo da sua irritação estava na sala ao lado e tinha quase dois metros de altura.

Era difícil se conformar com o que ouvira do seu patrão pela manhã. Sentia-se sendo feito de idiota. Para que perderia o seu tempo com Jared se nem o próprio pai acreditava na capacidade dele? Não era pago para ser babá de um marmanjo de vinte e dois anos de idade, afinal. E tudo o que ouvira de Gerald só confirmava a sua impressão sobre o garoto: irritante, mimado e arrogante.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez pelo vidro, querendo saber o que Jared fazia naquele computador. Provavelmente estava jogando alguma coisa e aproveitando para cantar a sua secretária que, por sinal, já tinha caído na conversa dele.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared chegou cedo no trabalho e ficou sentado em sua mesa, esperando Jensen chegar. Quando o loiro entrou, com um copo de café em uma das mãos e sua pasta na outra, resmungou apenas um bom dia, sem sequer olhar para o moreno.

Jared permaneceu sentado, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para Jensen que agora mexia em alguns papéis na sua gaveta.

- Vai me deixar no vácuo hoje de novo?

- O quê? – Jensen franziu o cenho, só então se dando conta do que Jared estava falando. – Não, você pode acessar o sistema e ir dando uma olhada nos arquivos da empresa, eu já vou ver o que posso passar pra você fazer.

Jared fez o que Jensen sugeriu e verificava o balanço anual da empresa em seu computador, quando o loiro ligou para o ramal de sua secretária.

- Alona, as planilhas das metas estão atualizadas para a reunião com a diretoria hoje?

- Sim, Jensen. Está tudo no arquivo que eu enviei para o seu e-mail.

- Uau! – Jensen falou ao abrir o arquivo. - Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Gostei da organização das planilhas e dos gráficos. Parabéns! – Jensen a elogiou, enquanto Jared o encarava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – Você precisou virar a noite pra fazer isso?

- Er... Jensen, na verdade foi o Jared quem organizou as planilhas ontem. Você deveria agradecer a ele. Como você o dispensou, ele se ofereceu para me ajudar.

- Ah... Certo. – Jensen olhou de soslaio para Jared e voltou sua atenção para o seu computador. – Eu te chamo se precisar de alguma coisa. – O loiro desligou o telefone e continuou trabalhando, sem dizer uma palavra a Jared, mas no fundo, estava surpreso com o que acabara de saber. Talvez o garoto não fosse tão inútil assim.

- Você é casado, Jen? – Jared perguntou do nada, tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios.

- Jen? Sério? – O loiro fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Qual é o problema?

- Eu não te dei essa intimidade. É senhor Ackles, pra você. – O loiro falou com ar autoritário.

- Certo. Então, o senhor é casado, senhor Ackles?

- Não, eu não sou casado.

- Ah...

- Por que a pergunta?

- Eu só estava tentando imaginar que tipo de mulher aguentaria acordar todos os dias do lado de um sujeito mal humorado como o senhor. Com todo o respeito. – Jared falou sério, mas estava gargalhando por dentro. Provocar Jensen estava se tornando um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

- Eu não sou sempre assim. – Jensen falou e se arrependeu no instante seguinte. Desde quando precisava dar alguma explicação para aquele moleque insuportável?

- Não? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Olha, Jared...

- Então o problema é só comigo?

- Eu não tenho nada contra você. Tudo o que eu quero é ser deixado em paz para poder executar o meu trabalho. Apenas isso. Então, eu gostaria que você colaborasse comigo fazendo a sua parte. Nada mais do que isso. Eu não quero você se folgando e se metendo na minha vida particular, não me importa se você é ou não o filho do patrão. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhor. – Jared respondeu sério e continuou o encarando, deixando Jensen desconfortável.

- Você já verificou o balanço? – O loiro perguntou, irritado.

- Sim senhor.

- Então você... Por que não se distrai com alguma coisa? Você tem uma hora livre, vá dar uma volta se quiser.

- Por que o senhor não divide um pouco dessa papelada que tem na sua mesa comigo? Poderíamos terminar o serviço muito mais rápido.

Jensen olhou para Jared, que o encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em seguida para a pilha de papéis, pensando que talvez - e só desta vez - ele tivesse razão. E melhor ainda, se o mantivesse bastante ocupado, quem sabe seus ouvidos teriam um pouco de paz.

- Certo. - Jensen sorriu torto. - Você quem pediu. - O loiro separou grande parte da papelada pendente que tinha para resolver e colocou na mesa de Jared, que não reclamou, apenas franziu o cenho, em sinal de desagrado.

O moreno olhou para a pilha de papéis, agora em sua mesa e se deu conta de que provavelmente teria que ficar trabalhando até mais tarde naquele dia. Sentiu vontade de reclamar, mas nem sob tortura daria aquele gostinho para Jensen...

- x -

Os dias seguintes foram um pouco mais tranquilos. Jared ainda era muitas vezes arrogante e Jensen continuava mal humorado, havia trocas de farpas entre os dois, mas conseguiram encontrar um equilíbrio e estavam trabalhando em sincronia.

Jared aprendia as coisas rapidamente e era muito inteligente, Jensen tinha que admitir, mesmo que nunca fosse dizê-lo em voz alta. Além disso, o moreno era muito criativo e tinha surpreendido Jensen várias vezes com ideias excelentes para melhoria do trabalho.

Com a ajuda dele, Jensen já não precisava mais ficar trabalhando depois do horário de expediente, e até seu relacionamento com Tom havia melhorado, já que tinha mais tempo livre para saírem e para se dedicar ao namorado.

Naquela noite, os dois foram a um bar com alguns amigos, dentre eles Jason Manns e Steve Carlson, ambos músicos.

- Você chegando cedo, Jen? – Steve pegou no pé assim que o loiro chegou, acompanhado por Tom. - Será que eu estou tendo uma alucinação?

- O Jensen ganhou um assistente agora. - Tom beijou a bochecha do namorado, sorrindo. - Acabou o trabalho escravo.

- Mesmo? Hmmm... Ta se achando importante, hein, Ackles! – Jason deu dois tapinhas no ombro do loiro, brincando.

- E adivinhem quem é o assistente dele? – Tom fez um pouco de suspense. - Ninguém menos que o filho do patrão!

- O quê? – Jason ergueu as sobrancelhas e todos riram da cara de desagrado que Jensen fez.

- Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa boa. – Jensen bufou e balançou a cabeça.

- E não é?

- Ele anda todo estressadinho... – Tom comentou e deu risadas.

- Claro. Porque não é você que tem que conviver na mesma sala com ele o dia inteiro! Eu sinto falta do sossego que eu tinha antes. Ele é espaçoso, é... barulhento. Ele fala o tempo inteiro e ri das próprias bobagens. Ele tem mãos enormes que parecem estar por toda parte, sempre mexendo, batucando ou derrubando alguma coisa... Isso quando não estão tocando no meu ombro, ou pegando as minhas coisas na minha mesa, e... Eu acho que elas têm vida própria. – Jensen concluiu fazendo todos rirem.

- Você precisa é beber um pouco pra relaxar, Jen. – Tom lhe entregou uma cerveja. – Vamos esquecer que aquele cara existe. – Tom de repente falou sério e Jason e Steve se entreolharam, dando risadas.

Tom jamais admitiria, porque era orgulhoso demais, mas seus amigos sabiam que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes. E do jeito que conheciam Jensen, também sabiam que para ele estar tão incomodado com seu novo assistente, era porque algo nele tinha despertado o seu interesse.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Essa eu tenho que dividir com vocês:

**Na hora em que o Jared diz:** "Eu só estava tentando imaginar que tipo de mulher aguentaria acordar todos os dias do lado de um sujeito mal humorado como o senhor. Com todo o respeito."

**Comentário da minha beta: **"EU! EU! EU! ME ESCOLHE! EU ACORDAVA COM ELE DO MEU LADO TODOS OS DIAS, MESMO COM UM HUMOR DO CAPETA!"

*Eu ri muuuito... kkkkkkkkkk*

* * *

**Agora as respostas às reviews sem login:**

**Cleia:** Ah, deixa o Tom pegar o Jensen um pouquinho só... Não gasta! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Fico feliz em te ver por aqui. Beijos!

**Sol:** Quantas dúvidas, né? rsrs... O primeiro capítulo mostrou muito pouco, aos poucos você vai descobrindo. O título da fic é por um outro motivo, mas isso ainda vai demorar, então... Beijos, linda! Obrigada por comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Depois que Jared voltara à faculdade, estudava pela manhã e estava na empresa apenas no período da tarde. O silêncio que antes Jensen tanto desejava, agora tinha se tornado quase um incômodo. Muitas vezes o loiro se pegava olhando para a outra mesa, esperando ouvir uma risada, ou até mesmo um comentário irritante sobre qualquer coisa. Tinha que admitir que a alegria e o sorriso de Jared eram contagiantes.

O moreno tinha um jeito especial de lidar com as pessoas, era sempre muito gentil, educado e divertido. Todos ali na empresa gostavam muito dele e no fundo, Jensen ficava um pouco incomodado com isso.

Naquela tarde, Jensen trabalhava concentrado, mas de vez em quando espiava Jared trabalhando com os fones no ouvido, cantarolando a música baixinho, algumas vezes batucando os dedos de um jeito irritante em cima da mesa. O moreno estava ainda mais alegre e falador aquela tarde - se é que isso era possível - e tinha lhe contado sobre alguns projetos da faculdade, com aquela empolgação que era a sua marca registrada.

Jensen tentava não implicar mais tanto com ele, mas algumas vezes isso era simplesmente impossível. Ele era bastante eficiente, dedicado e rápido no trabalho, mas parecia estar sempre ligado em uma bateria, tamanha a sua energia. Sem contar a sua mania irritante de invadir o espaço pessoal das pessoas, o que fazia Jensen se sentir desconfortável algumas vezes.

O celular de Jared tocou e pelo jeito que ele ficou sério ao atender, Jensen sabia que se tratava do seu pai. O loiro já tinha percebido que Gerald era o único capaz de acabar com o bom humor do moreno, e não precisava fazer qualquer esforço para isso.

- Alô! - Jared atendeu sem muita vontade.

- Olá filho, como é que você está?

- Eu vo...

- Você se lembra que sábado é aniversário da Nancy, não é? – Gerald o interrompeu.

- Claro. - O moreno mentiu.

- Eu vou dar uma festa no sábado à noite, apenas para alguns amigos mais íntimos, aqui em Portland. Umas cinquenta pessoas, no máximo.

- Só os amigos mais íntimos? - Jared teve vontade de rir.

- Eu realmente espero que você apareça, vai significar muito para ela.

- Não vai dar, pai. Eu estou cheio de trabalhos na faculdade, e...

- Tire o restante da semana de folga no trabalho. Mas eu quero você aqui no sábado, sem falta. – Seu tom era autoritário desta vez.

- Realmente, não vai dar. – O moreno suspirou.

- Jared... - Gerald controlou a vontade de gritar. - Será que você consegue pelo menos uma vez deixar de ser mimado e egoísta? Eu só estou te pedindo que venha, fique por algumas horas e depois você estará livre para fazer o que quiser.

- Eu não vou a uma festa com pessoas que eu sequer conheço, que eu sei que vai ser um pé no saco, só porque o senhor quer. – Jared falava baixo, não querendo que Jensen o escutasse.

- Eu tive que passar por muita humilhação e engolir muita coisa que eu não queria por sua causa. Será que você não pode se sacrificar uma vez que seja pra me fazer feliz?

Jared desligou o telefone, porque se respondesse alguma coisa, acabaria perdendo a cabeça com seu pai.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jensen perguntou ao notar a repentina mudança de humor do moreno.

- Não. Era só o meu pai. – Jared tentou disfarçar e sorriu de um jeito forçado, querendo mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas o loiro logo notou que havia alguma coisa errada.

Depois da ligação, Jensen percebeu que o moreno estava calado demais, na verdade, só abria a boca quando o loiro perguntava alguma coisa referente ao trabalho.

- Senhor Ackles? – Jared de repente o chamou. – Será que eu posso ir embora mais cedo hoje?

Jensen pensou em dizer que não, apenas para provocá-lo, mas ao ver o olhar de filhotinho que caiu da mudança o encarando, não teve coragem.

- Tudo bem, você já pode ir, se quiser.

- Obrigado. – O moreno se levantou e foi saindo.

- E Jared?

- Sim? – Jared parou na porta.

- Pode me chamar de Jensen. – O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada.

- x -

Tom tinha viajado para visitar a família e Jensen aproveitou o final de semana para descansar e colocar suas coisas em ordem. Já era noite quando Tom ligou, querendo marcar um encontro com alguns amigos e perguntando se Jensen tinha o próximo sábado livre. Só então o loiro notou que não estava com seu tablet, dando-se conta de que o tinha deixado no escritório. Ficou de verificar e ligar para o namorado ainda naquela noite, então, como não tinha nada mais importante para fazer, foi até a empresa, com o intuito de buscá-lo.

- Jared? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Jensen se assustou ao entrar em seu escritório e ver o moreno sentado sobre a mesa, cabeça baixa e o rosto entre as mãos. Ao seu lado uma garrafa de uísque com o líquido pela metade.

- Eu? - Jared levantou a cabeça e riu, sem humor. - Eu estou comemorando o aniversário da Nancy! - O moreno ergueu a garrafa de uísque, e depois bebeu um gole diretamente do gargalo. - E você? Não vai me dizer que você é tão nerd que veio trabalhar em pleno sábado à noite?

- Não, eu... Apenas vim apanhar algo que esqueci em minha gaveta. - Jensen não conseguiu deixar de notar o quanto Jared estava sexy, vestindo uma calça jeans surrada, camiseta preta com gola V e tênis. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, porque ele passava a mão neles constantemente, e tinha a barba por fazer. De repente o loiro já nem se lembrava do que tinha vindo fazer ali.

- Humm. - Jared apenas resmungou.

- Quem é Nancy? - Jensen perguntou, apenas para puxar assunto, já que o clima estava um pouco embaraçoso.

- Minha madrasta. - Jared deu risadas, sem motivo algum. - Cara, o meu pai vai ficar tão puto por eu não ter ido...

- E por que você faz isso? Quero dizer, não é da minha conta, mas, você prefere mesmo ficar aqui bebendo sozinho a estar com sua família? – Jensen achava aquilo no mínimo estranho.

- Família? - Jared riu novamente. - Você não tem noção de como é a minha família, Jen. Aliás, você conhece o meu pai, ele deve ter falado coisas maravilhosas a meu respeito... Do quanto ele é orgulhoso do seu único e amado filho. - Jared falou com ironia e bebeu mais alguns goles da garrafa, parando para analisar Jensen antes de continuar a falar. - Você já fez alguma burrada muito grande na sua vida, Jen? Não... Provavelmente não... – O moreno respondeu a sua própria pergunta, ainda encarando Jensen.

- Você fez? – O loiro nem sabia por que estava perguntando aquilo, já que não lhe dizia respeito. Mas no fundo, sempre tivera a curiosidade de saber o que havia de errado entre Jared e Gerald.

- Se eu fiz? – Jared encarou a garrafa, pensativo. - Eu fiz uma merda muito grande, e... – O moreno forçou uma risada e então suspirou, de repente sua expressão era pura tristeza. - Eu fui tão idiota, eu... eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada. Eu confiei nele e fui ingênuo demais, e... eu fui enganado. Ele só queria o dinheiro do meu pai, afinal. – Jared sorriu, um sorriso triste e com certo constrangimento. Jensen sabia que ele só estava falando aquilo para ele porque tinha bebido além da conta. Talvez viesse a se arrepender depois, por isso o loiro não fez mais nenhuma pergunta.

- Jared, você... Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Ele desviou dinheiro da empresa, o filho da puta! – Jared continuou como se Jensen não o tivesse interrompido. - O meu pai descobriu, e... Caralho! Ele vai jogar isso na minha cara pelo resto da vida... Por isso eu vim parar aqui, em Vancouver. Para o seu azar... – Jared olhou para Jensen e riu, mas o loiro continuou sério. – É o jeito dele resolver as coisas. Ele paga as pessoas certas pra conseguir abafar tudo e se livra do problema. No caso, eu. – Jared ia levando a garrafa de volta até a boca, mas Jensen o impediu, tirando-a de suas mãos.

- Chega de bebidas por hoje, Jared. Eu vou levar você para casa.

- Casa? Que casa? Eu não quero voltar para aquele hotel... Eu vou ficar aqui. – O moreno falava com a língua enrolada.

- Você não pode ficar aqui sozinho. Não nesse estado.

- Fique aqui comigo então. – Jared sorriu abertamente. – Caralho, Jen! Você só pode fazer isso de propósito...

- Isso o quê? – Jensen quis reclamar por Jared tê-lo chamado de Jen, mas estava mais curioso em saber do que ele estava falando.

- Isso o quê? – Jared repetiu a pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Até parece que você não tem noção do quanto é... naturalmente sexy, e... Meu deus, você deve ser um daqueles caras que é lindo até mesmo quando acorda com a cara amassada e todo babado pela manhã.

- Jared... - Jensen tinha sido pego de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer. De repente sentiu seu rosto quente demais e tinha certeza que tinha corado.

- Me dá essa garrafa! – Jared se aproximou e parou na frente do loiro, tentando alcançá-la, mas Jensen a afastou ainda mais do seu alcance. – Você acha que vai me impedir? – Jared chegou ainda mais próximo, encurralando Jensen entre ele e a mesa.

- Você já bebeu demais, Jared. Vai ter uma ressaca terrível amanhã, além de... – Jensen achou melhor não completar a frase.

- Além do quê? De me arrepender por ter dado em cima de você? – Jared gargalhou, estava completamente bêbado.

- Exatamente. – Jensen o encarou, sério.

- E quem disse que eu vou me arrepender? – As mãos grandes e ágeis de Jared foram diretamente para a cintura do loiro, o puxando contra o seu corpo.

- Jared... Para com isso! – Jensen tentou se afastar, mas estava agora sendo prensado contra a própria mesa pelo corpo do moreno. O rosto dele a centímetros do seu, o cheiro de uísque tão forte que achou que poderia ficar bêbado só de respirar o mesmo ar que o moreno.

Jared não lhe deu ouvidos, de repente, Jensen sentiu os lábios do moreno contra os seus e a língua dele invadindo sua boca de um jeito possessivo. Apesar da vontade, o loiro não correspondeu ao beijo, mas não podia negar que gostou de sentir a língua dele explorando a sua boca e ainda mais quando ele chupou o seu lábio inferior.

Foi tudo tão rápido e inesperado, quando Jensen se deu conta, o cinto, botão e zíper da sua calça social estavam abertos e as mãos de Jared, já por dentro da calça, agarravam seu traseiro com vontade. O moreno parecia um furacão, ágil e devastador...

- Para com isso Jared, agora chega! - Jensen surpreendentemente conseguiu falar com a voz firme, empurrando o moreno para longe e voltando a fechar a própria calça.

Jared pareceu cair em si quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede do escritório, seu olhar passou de luxurioso para assustado, de repente.

- Droga! - Jared suspirou frustrado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ligeiramente constrangido. Jensen não conseguiu deixar de observar o quanto ele ficava ainda mais atraente daquele jeito, com os cabelos bagunçados e a camisa amassada, para fora da calça.

- Droga, eu... Você é hétero, não é? - O moreno riu, uma risada de puro nervosismo. - Puta merda! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? – Jared não teve nem coragem de olhar na direção de Jensen mais uma vez, apenas pegou as chaves do carro, que estavam sobre a mesa e saiu.

- Espera, Jared! Você não vai dirigir assim, vai? – Jensen foi atrás dele pelos corredores, até chegar no elevador.

- Eu estou bem, posso dirigir. – Jared apertou o botão do térreo e bufou quando viu que Jensen também entrou.

- Eu levo você até o hotel. É mais seguro e não custa nada. – Jensen tentou convencê-lo.

- Até parece que você se importa. – Jared riu, debochado. – Ou que alguém se importa. Me deixe em paz, Jensen!

- Eu vou te levar! Está decidido. – O loiro falou com a voz autoritária, assim que as portas do elevador se abriram e ambos saíram no estacionamento.

- Uau! – Jared de repente parou, fazendo com que Jensen quase esbarrasse nele, ficando a centímetros de distância. – Você fica ainda mais sexy sendo mandão. – O moreno falou próximo ao ouvido de Jensen, deixando-o desconsertado, então se virou e foi até a sua BMW.

- Jared! – Jensen ainda gritou, mas o moreno já tinha dado partida no carro.

O loiro ficou realmente preocupado, pois Jared tinha bebido além da conta. Entrou em seu próprio carro e o seguiu, querendo se certificar de que o moreno chegasse seguro no hotel. Por sorte, Jared parecia ter ao menos um pouco de juízo e dirigia devagar, parando em todos os semáforos e não fez nenhuma bobagem.

Jensen o seguiu e estacionou na frente do hotel, viu Jared sair do carro e entregar as chaves para o manobrista, entrando logo em seguida. O loiro finalmente relaxou seu corpo no assento de couro. Estava tão tenso que sentia seus ombros travados.

Voltou a ligar o carro e dirigiu rumo ao seu apartamento. Só queria tomar um banho quente e relaxar. Lembrou-se então do tablet que tinha ido pegar. Em meio a toda a confusão, o aparelho havia ficado na empresa. Depois de tudo, nem sequer se lembrara do que tinha ido fazer lá.

Não queria nem pensar no clima constrangedor que ficaria entre ele e Jared na segunda-feira. Esperava que o moreno não se lembrasse das bobagens que havia feito, seria bem melhor para os dois.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Resposta as reviews sem login:  
_**

**Luluzinha: **Será que o Jensen vai se livrar do Tom? Não sei não... Jared mais tranquilinho? rsrs... Acho que este capítulo respondeu, né? rsrs. Ainda vem muita coisa por aí. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!**_  
_**

**Cleia:** Você queria uma briguinha pra acabar num beijão? rsrs. Não foi exatamente desta vez, mas quase, né? Beijos, linda!

**Sol:** O Jensen é um tanto teimoso, não é do tipo que dá o braço a torcer, mas o Jared também provoca, né? Acho que algumas das suas dúvidas foram respondidas neste capítulo. Olha aí, mais uma convicta que o Tom vai ficar para escanteio... hahaha. Beijos, amore!

**Crisro:** Jared é o típico garoto rebelde, mas não é exatamente como você descreveu. Acho que neste capítulo já deu pra ver o problema dele com o pai, não é? E aos poucos, Jensen irá conhecer quem ele realmente é. Beijos e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Jensen não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Insistente, rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, esperando o sono chegar, o que já lhe estava deixando frustrado.

Os acontecimentos de horas atrás o tinham deixado intrigado. O que Jared tinha lhe contado a respeito do ex-namorado tinha levantado uma ponta de curiosidade em sua mente. Se o cara trabalhara na matriz da empresa, será que era alguém que conhecia?

Seria este o motivo de Gerald tratar o filho com tanta frieza? Estaria Jensen julgando o moreno desde que o conhecera sem realmente ter motivos?

Mas não eram apenas estas dúvidas que permeavam sua cabeça... As lembranças dos lábios de Jared contra os seus, da língua dele explorando sua boca... As mãos grandes do moreno invadindo sua cueca e apertando suas nádegas com vontade... Jensen não conseguiu conter um suspiro ao se lembrar. Como também não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de culpa ao pensar em seu namorado. Não tinha feito nada, não tinha por que se culpar, mas pensou que não gostaria de saber que Tom tinha sido agarrado por alguém na sua ausência. Muito menos por alguém tão bonito e atraente como Jared. Talvez fosse melhor omitir algumas informações quando se encontrasse com Tom no dia seguinte.

Tinha algo em Jared que não sabia definir, se era o seu jeito alegre e falante, aquele seu ar de "não estou nem aí", ou os seus olhos que mudavam de inocentes e pidões para maliciosos e safados em questão de segundos... Algo nele atraía a sua curiosidade, o desejo de saber mais sobre ele, de conhecê-lo melhor. E depois daquele beijo, depois de senti-lo tão próximo, tinha muito medo de que aquilo se tornasse algo mais.

Seria louco se sequer cogitasse se meter com o filho do patrão. Ou _meter no_ filho do patrão – sorriu com o pensamento. Seria o mesmo que assinar sua demissão, ou pior, lançar sua carreira pro fundo do poço.

- x -

Se Jared pudesse classificar, aquele domingo com certeza estaria entre os top dez, na lista dos piores da sua vida. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era correr da cama até o vaso sanitário para vomitar, então voltava a se deitar porque o mal estar era tanto que mal se aguentava de pé.

Já tinha desligado o celular e pedido à recepção do hotel para que não transferisse nenhuma ligação, pois tudo o que menos queria agora era falar com seu pai. Ou melhor, ouvir mais um dos seus sermões.

A noite anterior ainda parecia só um borrão, afinal, a dor de cabeça que sentia mal lhe deixava pensar. Mas tinha certeza que tinha feito merda e que iria se arrepender profundamente daquilo. A imagem de si mesmo agarrando Jensen ia e voltava na sua memória e ele só torcia para aquilo ter sido apenas um sonho. Algo no seu consciente lhe dizia que não, que era real.

- Caralho! – Resmungou, ridiculamente abraçado ao vaso sanitário, como se ele fosse o seu melhor amigo. Já não tinha mais forças para se levantar e o banheiro insistia em girar ao seu redor.

Num impulso, conseguiu se levantar e parou de pé, diante da bancada do banheiro. Estava horrível. O rosto pálido, com profundas olheiras, cabelos desgrenhados e cheirava a álcool e vômito.

- Que merda! – Tirou o restante de suas roupas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, onde ficou imóvel, por pelo menos vinte minutos, até começar a se lavar. A água morna parecia aliviar um pouco aquele mal estar.

Depois do banho, escovou os dentes, vestiu um roupão branco e felpudo do hotel e voltou para a cama. Seu estômago parecia estar se acalmando e sua memória tinha voltado com força total. Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, bufando... Como é que iria olhar pra cara de Jensen depois do que fizera?

- Você é patético, Jared! – Xingou a si mesmo, enquanto se ajeitava, deitado de bruços na cama, tentando voltar a dormir.

- x -

Jensen saiu para almoçar com o namorado no domingo, assim que ele voltara de viagem e foram a um restaurante que costumavam frequentar, mas o clima entre os dois estava péssimo.

Tom estava bravo porque Jensen não retornara sua ligação na noite anterior, como tinha combinado.

- Sério que você vai ficar emburrado o dia todo? – Jensen falou, aborrecido, depois que o garçom trouxe os seus pedidos e a garrafa de vinho.

- Eu não estou emburrado. – Tom o encarou com um olhar mortal.

- Claro. – Jensen ironizou e bebeu um gole de vinho.

- O que você esperava? Que eu estivesse sorrindo? – Tom falava entre uma garfada de comida e outra. – Você deixou de me ligar porque passou a noite bancando a babá daquele moleque insuportável.

- Tom! – Jensen chamou sua atenção, o interrompendo.

- O que foi? Você é quem chamava ele assim, agora vai defendê-lo? – O moreno falava mais alto que o necessário, fazendo Jensen olhar para os lados, para se certificar de que ninguém os estava ouvindo.

- Eu já disse que ele bebeu demais, e eu apenas o segui com meu carro para saber se ele chegaria ao hotel em segurança. Só isso. Não liguei de volta porque já era muito tarde, pensei que você já estivesse dormindo.

- Você está estranho. Tem certeza que não aconteceu mais nada? – O olhar do moreno era inquisidor.

- Mais nada, tipo o quê? – Jensen já estava puto. Só queria esquecer aquele assunto.

- Me diga você.

- Certo. Você já conseguiu me tirar o apetite. Será que podemos ir embora? – O loiro empurrou seu prato para o lado.

- Pra minha casa ou pra sua? – Tom abriu um sorriso, não querendo aborrecer seu namorado ainda mais. Tinha planos para o domingo e Jensen fazia parte deles.

- De preferência cada um para a sua. – Jensen respondeu em um tom seco.

- Qual é, amor? Me desculpe, vai? – Tom segurou a mão do loiro em cima da mesa. - Vamos esquecer este assunto, ok? Eu estou com saudades. – Usou seu melhor olhar e sorriso, tentando convencê-lo.

Jensen olhou para o moreno e tentou se acalmar, afinal, Jared era o culpado pelo seu mau humor, e não Tom.

- Pra sua casa... É a mais próxima. – Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado e chamou o garçom para acertar a conta.

- x -

Na segunda-feira, quando voltou do almoço, Jensen ficou espantado ao entrar em seu escritório e ver que Jared já estava lá. Pensou – ou desejou intimamente – que o moreno não fosse aparecer por alguns dias, depois do que fizera no sábado à noite, mas pelo visto estava enganado.

Cumprimentou-o com um boa tarde, que o moreno respondeu sem levantar os olhos dos papéis.

Depois de algum tempo trabalhando em total silêncio, Jensen percebeu que o mais novo estava agoniado, provavelmente querendo dizer algo sobre o ocorrido, mas sem coragem para tal.

- E então, como é que foi o seu domingo? – Jensen perguntou, contendo um sorriso.

- Foi bom. – Jared respondeu simplesmente, ainda sem encarar o loiro.

- Nem um pouquinho de ressaca? – Desta vez Jensen teve que morder o lábio inferior para não rir.

Jared finalmente levantou a cabeça e o encarou, um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- É, um pouco. Nada de mais... – Jared abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Jensen... Eu espero que você não tenha levado a sério nada do que eu falei no sábado a noite. Você sabia que eu só estava zoando, não sabia? – A arrogância sempre funcionava nestas horas.

- Claro. – Desta vez foi Jensen quem sorriu ironicamente. - Devo concluir que toda aquela história sobre o seu pai e o seu ex-namorado, nada daquilo era verdade.

- Ex-namorado? Sério? – Jared forçou uma risada, que não convenceu nem a si mesmo. – Eu estava criativo desta vez, tenho que admitir.

- Mesmo? – Jensen resolveu entrar no jogo e provocar. – Porque você pareceu bem convincente. Inclusive quando tentou me agarrar.

- Fui convincente? – Jared gargalhou. – Talvez eu devesse ser ator, não é? Eu só estava testando o quão certinho você era, Jensen... Não se anime muito, você não é assim tão irresistível, apesar das garotas da empresa viverem suspirando por você.

- Se você está dizendo... – Jensen resolveu dar a discussão por encerrada, pois sabia que o moreno jamais daria o braço a torcer. – Eu tenho uma reunião dentro de meia hora, você quer participar?

- O meu pai está na empresa? Vai participar também? – Jared de repente ficou sério.

- Acredito que sim. – Jensen o encarou, curioso pela sua reação.

- Acho que eu não vou desta vez. – O moreno fez uma careta. – Ele ainda deve estar muito puto comigo.

- Ah... - Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo. – Muito profissional da sua parte.

- Você diz isso porque nunca viu o meu pai realmente zangado.

- Certo. Termine os relatórios até eu voltar então. – Jensen falou em tom autoritário e já ia saindo.

- Jensen?

- Hmm? – O loiro se voltou.

- Você... Não pretende comentar nada com ele, não é? – Jared perguntou, sem graça.

- Sobre sábado à noite? – Jensen sorriu. – Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso? – O loiro fechou a porta e saiu, sem esperar por uma resposta.

- x -

Depois de quase uma semana, o clima entre os dois havia voltado ao normal. Não tocaram mais no assunto sobre aquele sábado e, apesar de Jared ter ficado mais quieto e receoso por alguns dias, agora já tinha voltado a falar pelos cotovelos.

- Jensen? – Jared chamou a atenção do loiro, tirando a sua concentração mais uma vez.

- Jared... – O mais velho bufou. – Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos combinado de trabalhar em silêncio na próxima hora. Eu preciso me concentrar nestes relatórios, lembra?

- Desculpe. Foi só uma coisa que passou pela minha cabeça, deixa pra lá. Pode voltar a se concentrar. - Jared falou, mas continuou pensativo.

- Fale de uma vez... – Jensen suspirou e cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Meu professor de economia está procurando alguém para fazer uma palestra na semana que vem. Você não gostaria de palestrar?

- Eu? – Jensen riu. – Eu não tenho jeito pra essas coisas, Jared. Por que não pede para o seu pai? Ele sim é um empresário e pode ter algo de interessante a dizer.

- Porque eu não acho que o meu pai tenha algo a acrescentar, mas você sim. – Jared o olhava com admiração.

- Por que eu? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Cara... Você é gerente aos vinte e seis anos de idade, tem um grande conhecimento sobre tudo o que se passa na empresa, é muito inteligente, nerd, competente, e mostra muito entusiasmo pelo trabalho. – Jared falou simplesmente e o loiro ficou boquiaberto, não esperava por aquela resposta.

- Você acha realmente isso? – O loiro estranhou.

- Sim. E ainda tem uma excelente oratória. Eu percebo isso nas reuniões. Acho que você tem muito a ensinar.

- Bom, eu... – Jensen inicialmente pensou em negar, mas depois daquela resposta, ficou até sem graça. – Eu posso me programar, basta me dizer o dia e me passar o contato do seu professor.

- Ótimo! – Jared tentou não mostrar tanto entusiasmo, mas estava feliz por ter conseguido. Pensou internamente que só não iria gostar das garotas babando em cima do loiro o tempo inteiro, mas seria interessante ouvi-lo palestrar.

Jared se deu conta que aquilo soava patético até de pensar. Estava parecendo uma fangirl esperando para ver o seu ídolo. Mas tudo bem, tinha que admitir que Jensen ficava super sexy quando falava em público, com aquele seu jeito certinho, sério, e principalmente quando ele passava a língua inconscientemente pelo lábios daquele jeito totalmente pornográfico...

O moreno levantou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto corar quando percebeu que Jensen o encarava. Precisava parar de pensar estas coisas, senão acabaria enlouquecendo. Jensen era hétero, precisava colocar isso definitivamente em sua cabeça.

- x -

Na sexta-feira, seu amigo Jason faria um show em um pub na cidade, então Jensen, Tom e mais alguns amigos foram assisti-lo.

A noite foi bastante agradável, todos beberam e se divertiram, até o momento em que Jensen e Tom foram até o bar, e o loiro deu de cara com um Jared completamente bêbado.

- Jen... sen? – Jared olhou espantado para o loiro de cima a baixo, depois olhou para o homem moreno que estava com ele e tinha um braço ao redor da sua cintura.

- Hey! – Jensen sorriu, completamente sem graça e tentou se esquivar do abraço de Tom. No entanto, este fez questão de abraçá-lo ainda mais forte, demarcando seu território.

- Não vai me apresentar seu... namorado? – Jared sorriu de um jeito cínico.

- Claro. – Jensen só queria sumir dali. – Este aqui é o Tom. Tom, este é o Jared, filho do meu patrão, lembra? – O loiro frisou as últimas palavras para que Tom se desse conta de que não deveria mexer com ele.

Os dois se cumprimentaram apenas com um aceno de cabeça, um fuzilando o outro com o olhar.

- Então... Nós já vamos indo. – Jensen puxou o namorado para que voltassem à mesa.

- Posso falar com você um minuto, Jensen? A sós? – Jared olhou de Jensen para o moreno, o desafiando.

- Claro. Tom, eu te encontro na mesa em um minuto. – Jensen se dirigiu ao namorado, que saiu do seu lado, puto da vida. – O que é? – O loiro perguntou quando viu que Tom estava longe o suficiente.

- Então, você tem um namorado? – Jared sorriu, irônico.

- Algum problema com isso? – Jensen o encarou, muito sério.

- Não, nenhum. Só... Você podia ter me falado, sabe.

- Não achei que fosse algo relevante. – Jensen não sabia o que dizer, tinha sido pego de surpresa.

- Ou ficou com medo que eu fosse voltar a tentar te agarrar, se soubesse que você é gay?

- Jared, eu... Olha, você bebeu demais e eu acho que não é um bom momento para conversarmos.

- Por que não?

- Ele disse que não é um bom momento, então por que você não o deixa em paz? - Tom apareceu ao lado de Jared e se meteu na conversa.

- Tom, só nos dê mais um minuto, por favor? - Jensen pediu gentilmente, tentando manter a calma.

- Vamos voltar para a mesa, Jen. Por que você perde o seu tempo com ele? - Tom falou completamente irritado e Jared começou a rir, debochado.

- Então quer dizer que você recebe ordens do namorado, Jen?

- Jared, é melhor você ir para casa, agora. Eu vou chamar um táxi pra te levar. - Jensen estava preocupado com o rumo que aquela conversa poderia levar.

- Eu estou bem aqui, obrigado.

- Você é mesmo muito petulante, não é? - Tom se postou na frente do moreno. - Bem que o Jensen me falou que você não passa de um moleque arrogante e mimado, filhinho de papai. - O moreno de olhos azuis cuspia as palavras, espumando de raiva.

Jared engoliu aquelas palavras e não retrucou, apenas olhou para Jensen, seu sorriso, antes debochado, se tornou triste de repente.

- Eu... realmente pensei que você fosse diferente, Jensen. Pelo visto eu me enganei. - A última frase saiu baixa, quase um sussurro.

- Ok, você já deu seu showzinho, por que é que não volta pro colinho do papai agora? - Tom falou de um jeito brusco.

- E por que você não cuida da sua vida? - Jared o empurrou para que saísse da sua frente, querendo ir embora, mas Tom interpretou de outra maneira e lhe desferiu um soco no rosto.

Jared, apesar de bêbado, tinha o reflexo rápido e revidou, o acertando em cheio e garantindo que o namorado de Jensen sairia dali pelo menos com um olho roxo. Assim que se recuperou do soco, Tom aproveitou que era mais forte e partiu novamente para cima de Jared, desta vez lhe acertando dois socos no estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

Jensen segurou o namorado enfurecido, evitando que partisse pra cima de Jared mais uma vez. Seus amigos vieram ajudar e carregaram Tom para fora, enquanto Jensen se ajoelhou no chão para verificar como Jared estava.

- Jared? Caralho! - Jensen xingou ao ver que o moreno tinha um corte no lábio e sangrava pelo nariz. Também tinha o corpo dobrado, com o braço sobre o estômago, gemendo de dor. - Você consegue levantar? Quer que eu chame uma ambulância? - O loiro perguntou, preocupado, ignorando os curiosos ao redor.

- Não, eu só quero ir embora daqui. - Jared tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, soltando mais um gemido de dor.

O garçom do local apareceu com um punhado de guardanapos e Jensen limpou o sangue do rosto do moreno, então Jason, que tinha abandonado o palco, o ajudou a levantá-lo e carregá-lo até o carro de Jensen.

Jensen esperava algum xingamento, alguma reclamação, mas Jared entrou no seu carro em silêncio, colocou o cinto de segurança e encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Você quer que eu vá junto? Vai precisar de ajuda para tirá-lo do carro? – Jason ainda perguntou.

- Não, pode voltar para o seu show, Jason. Eu me viro com ele agora, obrigado pela ajuda. – Jensen falou enquanto se ajeitava no banco do automóvel.

- E o que eu digo pro Tom?

- Não diga nada. Esse problema eu resolvo amanhã. – O loiro bufou e deu partida no carro.

Jared continuava em silêncio enquanto Jensen dirigia, o loiro só o escutava gemer baixinho, dando uma fungada e outra de vez em quando, o que o deixou preocupado.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir para um hospital? Você está bem?

- Eu posso aguentar umas porradas, Jensen. – A voz do moreno era carregada de mágoa, o que fez o coração de Jensen apertar.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Jensen o ajudou a sair do carro e foi com ele até o quarto em que estava hospedado.

Mal entraram e Jared se deitou na cama, sem sequer tirar os sapatos, enquanto Jensen procurou pelo kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – O moreno resmungou quando Jensen se sentou na cama e tentou limpar o ferimento no seu lábio.

- Eu vou cuidar dos seus machucados, só fica quietinho, ok? – Jensen voltou a fazer o que tinha começado.

- Au! Isso dói, caralho!

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que podia aguentar umas porradas, mas não pode aguentar um pouco de antisséptico? – Jensen brincou, enquanto limpava o restante de sangue seco no rosto de Jared, e este lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

- Engraçadinho!

- Me desculpe, Jared. – O tom do loiro agora era sério. – Isso foi uma estupidez desnecessária e eu me sinto totalmente culpado por isso.

- Culpado do quê? De namorar um troglodita? – Jared riu e se arrependeu na hora, pois seu lábio voltou a doer.

- Eu devia tê-lo impedido, mas também me pegou de surpresa, e... Eu sinto muito. – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Tudo bem. – Jared falou manhoso. – Eu te perdoo se você ficar aqui tomando conta de mim a noite toda.

- Estou começando a achar que você deveria ter apanhado um pouco mais. – Jensen brincou, mas estava se sentindo péssimo com aquela situação.

Sob o efeito do álcool, Jared ia fechando os olhos aos poucos enquanto Jensen terminava de limpá-lo. Quando Jensen voltou do banheiro, após guardar o kit de primeiros socorros, viu o moreno dormindo, totalmente largado sobre os lençois. Com cuidado, apenas retirou os sapatos do moreno e deixou que ele dormisse da maneira como estava. Não sabia bem o que pensar naquele momento, mas sabia que não seria poupado, sendo impossível esquecer aquele incidente que lhe preocuparia durante todo o final de semana.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Resposta as reviews sem login:_  
_**

**Priscila:** Também gosto do Jared bêbado... rsrs. Você por acaso tem uma bola de cristal ou é telepata? huahuahuaha... Acertou em cheio, hein! Beijos! E obrigada por comentar!_  
_

**Crisro:** Está vendo? Você fez igual ao Jensen, julgou o Jared antes de conhecê-lo... U_U. Ah, você está querendo ver uma disputa pelo Jensen é? rsrs. Poxa... Acho que eu estou sendo muito óbvia, está todo mundo adivinhando a minha fic! rsrs. Beijos! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Luluzinha:** Triângulo amoroso? Treesome? Vocês querem me matar, né? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Não, infelizmente não vai rolar. Agora, se o Jensen vai se livrar do Tom... *sem spoilers* rsrs. Beijokas e obrigada por comentar!

**Eeeeuuuu P:** Só pode ser a danada da Pérola, né? kkkkk... Eu ri com sua frase: "Mas o véio é burro! Vai botar o filho gay para trabalhar com o Jensen, e quer o quê?" kkkkkkkkkkkkk... Mas você tem toda razão, tenho que apoiar. "Se o Sr. Ackles fosse hetero, certamente estaria repensando isso depois daquela pegada!" Wow! Realmente... Qualquer um estaria revendo seus conceitos... hehehe. Beijos, linda!

**Sol:** Ficou chateada porque o Jensen não correspondeu ao beijo? U_U. Jared estava bêbado, e Jensen é um cara muito centrado, né? Pelo menos enquanto pode... rsrs. Se Jared levasse Jensen a festa da madrasta, os dois não sobreviveriam pra contar a história... hahaha. Beijos, amore!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Jensen ainda estava muito zangado com Tom, devido às suas atitudes na noite de sexta. Ignorou suas ligações e não quis falar com ele durante o sábado. Mas no domingo, depois de muita insistência por parte do seu namorado, acabou atendendo ao celular.

- Alô! – Jensen atendeu de mau humor.

- Jensen...

- Tom, eu falei pra você que não quero conversar.

- Jen, por favor... Você está sendo injusto comigo. Eu não entendo! Aquele garoto idiota estava dando em cima de você, o que queria que eu fizesse?

- Exatamente, Tom! Ele é um garoto, tem vinte e dois anos. Mas você? Partindo pra ignorância daquela maneira? O que você queria? Que eu estivesse orgulhoso?

- Não! Eu só... Só queria que você tentasse entender.

- Entender? Mas que porra? Algum dia eu te dei motivos pra ter ciúmes?

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda? Nas últimas semanas, a cada dez palavras que disse, cinco eram sobre ele! E ainda por cima foi lá cuidar dele e levá-lo para casa ao invés de ficar comigo!

- Não exagere Tom! Se eu falo uma coisa ou outra sobre ele é referente ao trabalho, e você sabe disso! E eu fui cuidar dele sim. Afinal, era o meu emprego que estava em jogo. - O loiro queria convencer a si mesmo que era só por este motivo.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu só acho que você deveria deixar claro para ele que você pertence a mim.

- Pertenço a você? Sério? – O sorriso de Jensen era pura ironia.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, eu... – Tom não sabia direito como se explicar.

- Olha Tom... Vamos deixar isso quieto por hoje, ok? Eu estou com a cabeça cheia e essa discussão, pelo que eu vejo, não vai levar a nada. – O loiro falou, sem paciência.

- E por que você não vem aqui pra casa? Afinal, não tem jeito melhor de fazer as pazes do que na cama, não é? – Tom falou com a voz sedutora.

- Eu realmente não estou com ânimo pra isso. Só quero tentar dormir um pouco. Até outro dia, Tom. – Jensen desligou o celular, ciente de que estava sendo duro demais com seu namorado, mas certas atitudes simplesmente não conseguia aceitar.

- x -

Jared não foi trabalhar na segunda-feira, com a desculpa de que não estava se sentindo bem. Jensen sabia que o moreno estava fugindo para não ter que confrontá-lo. Mas para sua surpresa, na terça-feira, assim que voltou do almoço, Jared já estava em sua mesa trabalhando.

- Hey! – Jensen ficou aliviado ao ver que não havia mais hematomas em seu rosto.

Jared retribuiu o cumprimento, mas continuou trabalhando em silêncio. Sabia que precisavam conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas não sabia como começar.

Somente no final da tarde, cansado daquele silêncio constrangedor entre eles, Jared criou coragem para iniciar uma conversa.

- Jensen... Eu juro que eu tentei... – Jared se aproximou e se sentou em uma cadeira sobressalente, diante da mesa do loiro, deixando seu celular sobre ela.

- Tentou o quê?

- Eu fui falar com o meu pai ontem e tentei convencê-lo que precisava dedicar mais tempo à faculdade e... Não funcionou. Ele quer que eu continue trabalhando aqui, então... Você vai ter que me aguentar. Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo isso por causa da briga com o Tom?

- Não só por causa da briga... - O moreno suspirou.

- Jared, só me responda uma coisa... O que você faz aqui, exatamente?

- Eu... O quê?

- Você está aqui por quê? Qual o seu propósito? Você pretende aprender alguma coisa para algum dia assumir a empresa do seu pai, ou o quê? – Jensen só queria entender.

- Eu fiz algo de errado? Quero dizer, sem contar aquela briga estúpida. Aqui na empresa, eu fiz algo de errado?

- Não Jared, você não fez. E é por isso que eu estou perguntando. Você é muito inteligente, esperto, criativo, tem desenvoltura e carisma. - Jensen rolou os olhos diante do sorriso de Jared, mas continuou o que tinha para dizer. - E apesar de você fazer esta pose de "não estou nem aí" pras coisas, você é empenhado, eu diria até responsável. O que eu quero dizer é que você pode ir muito longe. Mas precisa ter um objetivo, precisa saber o que quer.

- Você quer saber o que eu quero Jensen? Eu quero terminar a minha faculdade e sair pelo mundo. É isso o que eu quero. – Jared girou a cadeira de um lado para o outro, enquanto mordia a tampa de uma caneta.

- Então por que...?

- Por que eu estou aqui? Porque o meu pai cortou tudo. Meu cartão de crédito, meu dinheiro... Até o carro que eu ando está no nome da empresa, você sabia? – Jared falava com mágoa na voz. – E se eu não viesse pra cá, ele não iria mais nem pagar a minha faculdade. Eu não tive escolha.

- Bom, terminar a faculdade já é alguma coisa.

- Não importa o que eu faça Jensen... O meu pai nunca vai mudar a opinião sobre mim. Ele não se lembra de nada bom que eu tenha feito na vida. Só da única merda de erro que eu cometi. – Jared tinha os olhos marejados e Jensen sentiu que ele estava sendo sincero.

- Você já tentou conversar com ele? Tentar fazê-lo entender?

- Ele não ouve ninguém. E eu já desisti de tentar.

- Como está o seu rosto? – O loiro resolveu mudar de assunto, antes que acabasse cedendo à vontade de ir lá abraçá-lo.

- Ainda dói um pouco e eu cortei a minha boca por dentro, mas... Acho que eu vou sobreviver. – Jared sorriu.

- Me desculpe por aquilo. Eu não sei onde ele estava com a cabeça. O Tom não costuma ser assim. – Jensen ainda não se conformava com a atitude do namorado.

- Tudo bem. Ainda bem que a briga não foi para disputar por você. – Jared sorriu um pouco constrangido.

- Por quê? – o loiro franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Eu teria perdido.

- Jared... Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Eu até entraria nessa briga pra ganhar, mas... Eu jamais faria algo para te prejudicar. - O moreno estava sendo sincero.

- Me prejudicar?

- Eu não...

O celular de Jared, que estava sobre a mesa de Jensen tocou, interrompendo a conversa. O loiro ficou intrigado quando Jared não atendeu de imediato e conseguiu ver a foto de Matt Bommer aparecer no visor do aparelho.

Depois de alguns instantes, parecendo indeciso, Jared o pegou e apertou o botão para ignorar a ligação, ficando ligeiramente sem graça ao perceber que Jensen tinha visto.

- Você não vai atender? – Jensen tentava decifrar a mudança repentina de Jared.

- Não. – O moreno respondeu sem levantar os olhos das próprias mãos.

- O Matt ainda trabalha na contabilidade? Em Portland?

- Não mais. – Jared parecia incomodado ao falar nele, o que não passou despercebido por Jensen. - Você o conhece?

- Mais ou menos. Eu o conheci quando fui a algumas reuniões e treinamentos na matriz.

- Ah.

- Foi ele, não foi? – O loiro não queria ser invasivo, mas tinha que perguntar.

- O quê?

- O cara com quem você se envolveu e... – Jensen percebeu que o moreno ficara ainda mais tenso. – Você ainda tem contato com ele?

Jared ficou pensativo e suspirou antes de responder. Apesar de saber que podia confiar em Jensen, falar sobre aquilo ainda machucava muito.

- Ele me ligou algumas vezes, disse que queria me ver, e... Disse que não tinha feito nada daquilo.

- Você acreditou?

- Eu não sei. De qualquer forma, não me importa mais. Ele aceitou dinheiro do meu pai e um emprego longe daqui. Isso bastou pra mim.

- Mas ele continua ligando.

- Não.

- Está parecendo bem insistente hoje. - Jensen falou olhando para o celular de Jared, que vibrava mais uma vez.

- Deve ser porque hoje é... _Seria_ nosso aniversário. - Jared falou cheio de tristeza, sem sequer conseguir olhar nos olhos de Jensen. - Bom, já deu a nossa hora, eu já vou indo. - O moreno pegou sua carteira e suas chaves e ia saindo.

- O que você pretende fazer hoje à noite?

- Não sei. - Jared sorriu triste. - Ir pra um bar e beber até cair, talvez... – O moreno deu de ombros. - Mas não se preocupe, prometo que eu estarei inteirinho amanhã.

- Você não acha que isso está se tornando frequente demais? – Jensen estava realmente preocupado com aquelas atitudes do mais novo.

- Você prefere que eu vá para o hotel e fique chorando? Forever alone? – Jared forçou uma risada.

- O meu amigo vai tocar em um barzinho hoje. Se você prometer se comportar, pode ir comigo até lá. Vai ser divertido.

- O Jason?

- Não, o Chris.

- Todos os seus amigos são músicos?

- Pelo menos três dos meus melhores amigos são. E então? O que você me diz?

- Espera... Você está me convidando para um encontro? – Jared brincou, com um sorriso enorme e sincero no rosto.

- Estou te convidando para sair com meus amigos. Que isso fique bem claro. – Jensen fez uma cara feia.

- Claro. Seria mais fácil eu ganhar na loteria. – Jared falou baixinho.

- O quê?

- O Tom vai estar lá, não vai?

- Eu não sei. Talvez.

- Acho que o seu namorado não vai gostar... Talvez seja melhor eu ir mesmo para o hotel.

- Eu não sei se o Tom vai estar lá ou não. Mas desde quando você se importa com o que o Tom vai pensar?

- Eu não me importo com o que ele pensa... Mas eu me importo com você. Não quero te causar problemas.

- Se eu estou convidando, é porque não será problema pra mim. – Jensen falou com sinceridade e o moreno por fim concordou.

- x -

Quando Jared chegou ao bar, ficou aliviado ao ver que Tom não estava lá. Ou pelo menos não tinha chegado ainda.

Assim que se aproximou da mesa, Jensen o apresentou aos seus amigos e Jason logo pegou no seu pé por causa do porre da sexta-feira anterior.

Com seu jeito despojado e falador, Jared logo se enturmou e conversaram desde músicas, bandas de rock, até jogos de futebol e baseball. Jensen ficou sabendo que Jared tocava guitarra e que já participara de uma banda de garagem com amigos. E Jared descobrira que Jensen também tocava violão e que cantava muito bem, segundo os seus amigos.

Por um momento o moreno ficou curioso e pensou que adoraria ver Jensen cantar. Ele tinha uma voz linda, além de sexy.

Seus pensamentos foram desviados pela chegada de Tom. Assim que o moreno de olhos azuis se aproximou, cumprimentou cada um com um aperto de mão, usando força desnecessária na mão e um olhar assassino ao cumprimentar Jared.

Jared percebeu que Tom sentou ao lado de Jensen e colocou um braço em volta de seu ombro, demarcando seu território. Mas o moreno não se deixou intimidar e continuou conversando normalmente com os outros. Inclusive, e principalmente com Jensen.

- Por que você não me falou que ele viria? – Tom perguntou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido de Jensen.

- Foi um convite de última hora. Algum problema? – O loiro o encarou, esperando pela resposta.

- Não. Claro que não. Mas pelo visto os seus amiguinhos já ficaram íntimos dele, não é? – Tom não conseguiu esconder o seu desgosto.

Jensen ignorou o comentário e continuou a conversar com seus amigos, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de brigar com seu namorado ali na frente de todos. Sua paciência já estava no limite.

Minutos mais tarde, Jared foi ao banheiro e estava lavando as mãos quando se deparou com Tom parado atrás de si.

- O que foi? Já sentiu saudades? – O mais novo provocou, se virando para ele enquanto secava as mãos com o papel toalha.

- Você se acha engraçadinho, não é? – Tom tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Não muito. Os meus amigos é que acham...

- Chega a ser patético o jeito que você fica babando em cima do Jensen. Eu não sei nem o que você está fazendo aqui afinal!

- É um lugar público. Eu não sabia que precisava da sua aprovação para entrar. Me desculpe. – Jared retribuiu o cinismo.

- Tudo isso é desespero para dar pro Jensen, é? Tem que ficar atrás dele feito uma cadelinha no cio?

- E se for? – Jared conteve a vontade de socar a cara de Tom. – Sabe... Na verdade você não deveria se preocupar se eu quero dar pra ele, mas sim se ele quer me comer. – O moreno podia ver os olhos azuis de Tom faiscando de raiva.

- Se você precisa de um macho pra te foder, eu posso dar um jeito nisso agora. – Tom usou de sua força para prensar Jared contra a parede, o pegando de surpresa.

- Me larga! – Jared tentou empurrá-lo, mas Tom parecia uma muralha, o prensando com seu corpo e segurando seus braços acima da cabeça.

- O que foi? Não era isso o que você queria? – Tom começou a rir, seu rosto a centímetros do de Jared.

- É melhor você me soltar! – O moreno não desviou o olhar.

- Você não passa de um garotinho mimado, acostumado a ter tudo o que quer, não é? Uma novidade pra você... O Jensen já tem dono! Ele está feliz comigo e não vai ser um moleque igual a você que vai nos separar, entendeu? Você está mesmo disposto a destruir a vida dele por causa de um capricho seu? Então vá em frente! Você sabe aonde vai parar a carreira dele na empresa se o seu papai souber de alguma coisa, não sabe?

Jared usou de toda sua força para empurrar Tom e lhe acertou com o joelho entre as pernas, fazendo o mais velho gemer de dor.

- Eu realmente não sei o que o Jensen viu em você. – Desta vez foi Jared quem colocou Tom na parede, socando suas costas contra ela e apertando o pescoço do outro com seu antebraço. – Mas é bom você nunca mais colocar suas mãos em mim! Eu não estou bêbado desta vez. – Jared se afastou de Tom e saiu do banheiro, tentando conter sua raiva.

Foi diretamente para fora do bar, tentar se acalmar e respirar um pouco de ar puro. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e engoliu o nó na garganta, ao pensar no que Tom havia lhe falado.

Por mais idiota que ele fosse, Jared não podia negar que parte do que Tom dissera era verdade. Aquilo tinha sido como uma tapa na cara, o acordando para a realidade. Conhecendo seu pai como conhecia, sabia que qualquer envolvimento com Jensen só resultaria em ruína para a carreira dele na empresa. E por mais que o seu lado egoísta dissesse para ignorar aquilo, sabia que jamais seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse prejudicar Jensen.

Respirou profundamente mais uma vez e voltou para o bar. Tentou ignorar as provocações de Tom, que fez questão de sentar colado em Jensen e beijava o loiro a todo momento, mas estava sendo difícil demais.

- O que fizeram com você lá fora? – Jason passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Jared, chamando a sua atenção.

- O quê? Nada! - O moreno sorriu, tentando disfarçar.

- Não, eu acho que o Jared verdadeiro foi abduzido por aliens... Você ficou sentado aqui por mais de dez minutos sem dizer uma palavra. Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Jason insistiu, realmente estranhando o seu comportamento, em vista do restante da noite.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Só um pouco cansado.

- Se você está dizendo... – Jason percebeu que tinha algo de errado, mas resolveu não insistir.

Alguns minutos depois, Jared se despediu de todos e voltou para o hotel. Se atirou na cama, ainda vestido e ficou algum tempo ali, pensativo, encarando o teto. O celular voltou a vibrar no seu bolso, era Matt novamente.

Voltou a ignorar a ligação, pois não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém, muito menos com ele. Já não sentia mais nada pelo moreno, ou talvez ainda um pouco de mágoa. Mágoa esta que não sabia se era mais por Matt ou pelo seu próprio pai.

Desligou o aparelho e se ajeitou na cama macia, deitando de bruços e enfiando o rosto no travesseiro. Tinha recém saído de um relacionamento complicado e agora estava ali... Suspirando por um cara que, além de ser comprometido, era praticamente inalcançável.

Mesmo que tivesse alguma chance com Jensen, estaria sendo extremamente egoísta, pois sabia que as coisas poderiam tomar o mesmo rumo do que houve com Matt se o pai descobrisse que havia algum envolvimento entre eles.

Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Jensen beijando Tom veio à sua mente, fazendo o seu coração apertar. Sentia-se frustrado e sabia que para o seu próprio bem e para o de Jensen, precisava tirar aquele loiro fodidamente perfeito e gostoso da sua cabeça... Mas como?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_**Beta do capítulo: Pérola - Obrigada!  
_**

**_Resposta às reviews sem login:  
_**

**Priscilla:** Espiar os Js o dia inteiro? Como assim? Safadjenha! kkkkkkkk... Adora cenas de ciúmes? Eu também, quando não estou envolvida, é claro... rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjo!

**Crisro:** Sim, é o "conjunto da obra" que está balançando o Jensen... Pois é, o Tom tem toda razão em lutar pelo que é "dele" né? Afinal, um loiro como aquele não se acha em qualquer esquina... rsrs. Não, prometo que Jared não vai precisar ir pro AA, Jensen já deu um jeito, ou pelo menos uma mijada no coitado... hahaha. Beijos! Obrigada por comentar!

**Luluzinha:** "Tudo isso, Jen. E ainda tem aquele peitoral, aquela barriga de tanquinho, aquele caminho da felicidade, aquelas pernas longas e musculosas..." Opa! Será que o Jensen esqueceu de mencionar o principal? huahuaha. Ainda bem que meus leitores não esquecem... E quem não viraria Leão pra proteger um homem feito Jensen? õ.O kkkkkkkkkk. Beijokas! Obrigada por comentar!

**Sol:** Ainda estou rindo de você dizendo que Jensen não consegue ficar longe de uma pica! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Deixa ele aproveitar a pica do Tom, Sol! *corre pra não apanhar* Acho que Jensen não faz o tipo impulsivo que vai já largando o namorado por que se sentiu atraído por outro... Ele vai pesar os prós e os contras primeiro, e ter certeza que está tomando a decisão certa. Ninguém tem paciência comigo! U_U *Chaves feelings* Beijokas, linda! Obrigada por ler e comentar!**_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beta:** TaXXTi - Chega de férias pra esta beta... rsrs. Bem vinda de volta!_

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Jared estava calado demais naquela tarde de segunda-feira e Jensen percebeu que havia algo de errado, só não sabia se queria mesmo saber o que era. Era estranho vê-lo trabalhar concentrado, sem estar o tempo todo falando bobagens e rindo de alguma coisa qualquer. Jensen percebeu que estava incomodado demais com aquilo, e não sabia porque o comportamento do moreno o afetava tanto.

- Eu liguei para o seu professor hoje pela manhã. A palestra será somente na próxima semana e acho que eu já tenho uma ideia sobre o que irei falar. – Jensen tentou puxar assunto, querendo quebrar o clima incômodo entre eles.

- Que ótimo. – Jared respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer entusiasmo e sem desviar os olhos do computador.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim... Por que a pergunta?

- É que... Nada não. Só estranhei um pouco o seu comportamento. – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda incomodado. – Na sexta-feira eu irei a uma reunião no banco em Seatle, eles estão implantando um novo sistema financeiro, e... Acho que seria importante você ir também.

- Qual é o horário?

- Eu vou sair daqui às onze da manhã e volto no final da tarde. Desculpe, eu esqueci que você tem aula pela manhã...

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho aula na sexta. – Jared o encarou, querendo entender por que o loiro queria que ele fosse junto, afinal, não havia necessidade alguma, mas não ousou perguntar.

O restante da semana passou muito lentamente, e quando sexta-feira finalmente chegou, Jensen foi dirigindo o carro da empresa até o hotel para buscar Jared.

Dirigiu até Seatle, almoçaram em um restaurante e passaram o restante da tarde em reunião com o gerente e o pessoal de TI do banco.

Passava das quatro horas quando saíram de lá e, como estavam muito próximos da casa dos pais de Jensen, o gerente resolveu dar uma passadinha por lá. Fazia tempo que não via seus pais, geralmente só conversavam por telefone, e sentia saudades.

- Você se importa se eu fizer uma parada rápida? – O loiro perguntou, depois de iniciarem o percurso de volta.

- Não. Claro que não. Posso perguntar aonde você vai?

- Meus pais moram há menos de meia hora daqui e tem algo que eu preciso pegar com a minha irmã, então já aproveito a viagem.

Jensen dirigiu por mais uns vinte minutos e estacionou em frente a uma casa grande com um lindo jardim na frente.

- É aqui. Eu não demoro. – Jensen falou enquanto se livrava do cinto de segurança.

- Pode demorar o quanto quiser Jensen. Não tem problema, eu espero aqui. – Jared falou simplesmente e inclinou um pouco o acento para ficar mais confortável enquanto esperava.

Já tinha se passado uns dez minutos desde que o loiro entrara e uma senhora loira bateu de leve no vidro do carro, chamando a atenção de Jared, que tinha os olhos fechados e ouvia música.

- Sério que o Jensen deixou você esperando aqui? – A mulher parecia um pouco zangada. – Esse meu filho não tem modos mesmo!

- Tudo bem, senhora. – Jared deu seu melhor sorriso. – Fui eu quem quis esperar aqui.

- Como assim? Venha, eu vou preparar um café pra você. Ah, eu sou Donna, a mãe do Jensen. – Ela por fim se apresentou.

- Eu sou Jared, e... – O moreno não concluiu o que iria dizer, pois assim que ele colocou os pés fora do carro, a mulher o pegou pela mão e o conduziu para dentro da casa.

- Sente-se aqui e fique à vontade, viu? – Donna sorria, simpática. – Você é tão magrinho, eu vou trazer uns doces para você experimentar.

- É... não... não precisa se incomodar, eu não estou com fome, obrigado. – Jared sentiu-se sem graça em estar ali e sabia que Jensen não iria gostar nada daquilo, mas ficou com água na boca quando Donna mencionara a palavra "doces".

- Espero que você goste... Esta torta de chocolate é a preferida do Jensen. – Donna apareceu com um prato e uma generosa fatia de torta para Jared.

- Torta de chocolate? – Os olhos de Jared brilharam. – Também é a minha preferida. Minha mãe costumava fazer pra mim quando... – O moreno parou de falar, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza, mas logo Mackenzi, a irmã mais nova de Jensen entrou na sala.

- Uau! Você é o novo namorado do Jensen? – A garota praticamente gritou, indo abraçar Jared que arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que falar.

- O quê? Então finalmente ele largou o idiota do Tom? – O pai de Jensen veio logo atrás dela e cumprimentou Jared. – Muito prazer, eu sou Roger, o pai do Jensen.

- Er... O prazer é meu. – Jared apertou a mão que Roger estendera.

Donna, Roger e Mackenzi falavam quase ao mesmo tempo, enquanto também comiam torta e contaram algumas situações da infância de Jensen, inclusive, a mãe do loiro lhe mostrara algumas fotos de um Jensen magrelinho e sardento, que Jared achou adorável.

- Mas que porra é essa? – Jensen entrou na sala e encontrou quase toda sua família reunida com Jared na mesa, rindo e comendo torta de chocolate. – Eu não pedi pra você esperar no carro, Jared? – O loiro parecia aborrecido.

- Desculpe Jen, eu...

- Que vergonha, Jensen! – Donna interrompeu o moreno. – Até parece que a sua mãe não te deu educação. Onde já se viu deixar o menino no carro?

- Seu namorado é um gato, Jen! – Mackenzie falou e deu uma piscadinha para o irmão, que se sentou ao lado dela na mesa.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – Jensen quis falar para que apenas sua irmã ouvisse, mas como todos tinham parado de falar naquele momento, também acabaram ouvindo.

- Oh, não é? – Donna olhou para Jared, parecendo decepcionada.

- Não, gente... O Jared trabalha comigo, ele é filho do Senhor Gerald Padalecki. – Jensen bufou, frustrado.

- Uma pena... – Donna segurou a mão de Jared em cima da mesa. – Desculpe o mau entendido, filho. Agora coma a sua torta antes que o Jensen saia correndo daqui.

- Mãe, já chega! – Jensen falou, irritado.

- Tudo bem. – Jared sorriu com sinceridade. – O Jensen tem uma família adorável, eu gostei muito de conhecer vocês.

- Você é que é um amor. E volte sempre que quiser, viu? – Donna sorriu abertamente, sendo fuzilada logo em seguida pelos olhos de Jensen.

Todos continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo e então Jensen resolveu que já era hora de irem embora. Jared já estava familiarizado demais com sua família para o seu gosto e, se continuassem ali, eles acabariam revelando coisas constrangedoras sobre a sua infância e o moreno teria motivos para pegar no seu pé por um mês.

Se despediram com abraços, e seus pais não os deixaram ir embora antes de Jared prometer que voltaria com mais tempo, pois tinham gostado muito dele. Jensen rolou os olhos e arrastou o moreno de volta para o carro, antes que não os deixassem mais sair dali, sendo que já estava anoitecendo.

- Você não precisava ter sido tão grosseiro... – Jared comentou quando já estavam há alguns quilômetros de distância.

- E você deveria ter esperado no carro, conforme combinamos! – Jensen respondeu aborrecido, sem olhar para o moreno.

- Sua mãe foi lá me buscar, o que você queria que eu fizesse? E depois, eu não sei por que você está tão bravo.

- Eu não estou bravo... Eu estou puto! – Jensen socou o volante. - Eles são muito sem noção, só me fazem passar vergonha... Caralho! Então quer dizer que porque eu levo um homem na minha casa, já acham que é meu namorado? Como se eu fosse um...

- Você não imagina a sorte que tem. – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Quero dizer, eles aceitam isso tudo numa boa, e...

- Sorte? - Jensen forçou uma risada.

- É... talvez você preferisse ter um pai homofóbico como o meu. - Jared suspirou, se dando por vencido. - Sua família é realmente incrível, Jen. O Tom é um cara de sorte.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que Jensen por fim falou.

- Você acha que eu fui duro demais com a minha mãe?

- Acho.

- Mas eles também exageraram, o que queriam que eu fizesse?

- Quando eu era adolescente eu morria de vergonha quando a minha mãe ficava pegando no meu pé... As coisas mais simples, como quando ela me mandava colocar um casaco pra não me resfriar, ou quando ela queria me entupir de comida porque achava que eu estava muito magro, essas coisas de mãe... – Jared sorriu com a lembrança. - Muitas vezes eu brigava com ela, por bobagens, e... Então ela adoeceu e em menos de três meses ela se foi...

- Eu sinto muito.

- Você deveria ligar pra ela e pedir desculpas.

- Agora você já está exagerando! – O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, perturbado.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você acha...

- Merda! - Jensen parou o carro no acostamento e saiu dele, discando o número da sua mãe.

- Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu filho? - A voz de Donna soou carinhosa e preocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Me desculpe, mãe! Eu sei que eu fui grosseiro, e... Aquilo tudo foi desnecessário.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que nós exageramos, eu...

- Não! Mãe, vocês são incríveis, são a melhor família que alguém poderia ter. Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo, meu filho! Agora... Não seja bobo de deixar escapar um homem como o Jared. Ele sim é o namorado ideal pra você...

- Até mais, mãe! – Jensen a interrompeu e desligou o celular, bufando.

Quando voltou para o carro, viu que Jared sorria, divertido.

- O que foi? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Você é bem fácil de convencer... – O moreno riu, debochado.

- Cala essa boca! – Jensen voltou a dar partida no carro, de cara feia.

- A sua irmã é muito divertida. Eu gostei muito dela.

- Sim, ela é. – Jensen por fim desfez a carranca. - Eu também tenho um irmão mais velho, que você não conheceu. Ele é casado, mas nós também nos damos muito bem.

- Eles sempre aceitaram numa boa? Quero dizer, o fato de você ser...?

- Gay? - Jensen riu - Eu tinha dezoito anos e ainda morava em casa quando contei a eles. Foi um pouco estranho no início, eles evitavam tocar no assunto, mas pelo menos não foram contra. Com o tempo foram se acostumando, e agora... Bom, você viu... – O loiro deu risadas, se lembrando da situação. - Mas parece que pra você as coisas não foram muito fáceis, não é?

- A minha mãe sabia... Acho que ela sempre soube. Mas eu nunca tive coragem de contar pro meu pai, e... Ele acabou sabendo da pior maneira. De qualquer jeito, ele nunca teria aceitado.

- É uma pena. Mas e a sua madrasta?

- Eu não sei o que ela pensa a respeito. Quase não converso com ela. Ainda menos agora que estou morando em Vancouver.

- Você não gosta dela, pelo visto. Não acha isso um pouco...

- O quê? Infantil? Egoísta? - Jared deu de ombros. - Essas são as palavras do meu pai. Eu não tenho nada contra ela, pra falar a verdade. A Nancy é até uma pessoa legal, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso... Não agora.

- Certo... - Jensen o olhou, tentando entender, mas sem julgá-lo. Talvez ele tivesse seus motivos.

Seguiram viagem por mais meia hora e então encontraram uma barreira na estrada. Tinha começado a chover e a pista tinha sido interrompida, por causa de um deslizamento de terra.

- Droga! E agora? - Jensen bufou, frustrado, voltando a entrar no carro após conversar com os guardas. - São quase duzentos quilômetros para pegar uma estrada secundária, que eu sequer conheço, e durante a noite.

- Nós passamos por uma pousada há menos de vinte minutos.

- E daí?

- Por que não passamos a noite lá e pegamos a estrada pela manhã, quando a pista já estiver liberada?

- Você está louco? Eu não vou passar a noite neste fim de mundo!

- Claro... Porque dirigir à noite, com chuva, em uma estrada desconhecida deve ser mesmo muito seguro. – Desta vez foi Jared quem bufou. – Mas se você quer bancar o teimoso, vá em frente.

- Eu só espero que pelo menos seja uma pousada decente! – Jensen deu a partida no carro, fez o retorno e dirigiu de volta até a pousada.

Ao chegarem lá, a recepcionista os informou que tinha somente uma suíte de casal disponível. Jensen já ia tendo um surto, quando viu Jared pagar pelo quarto e pegar as chaves.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – O loiro parou na sua frente, com as mãos na cintura, parecia enfurecido.

- Nós precisamos de um lugar pra dormir. – Jared falou simplesmente e continuou caminhando rumo ao quarto.

- E você por acaso acha que...

- Eu vou dormir no chão. Não se preocupe, que eu não vou nem chegar perto de você. – O moreno respondeu secamente, e Jensen se sentiu levemente constrangido pela sua atitude.

Quando entraram no quarto, viram que havia uma cama grande e um pequeno sofá.

- O sofá também pode servir. – Jared largou suas coisas sobre ele. – Eu só preciso de um banho quente.

Jensen observou Jared sair do banho, já vestido com a mesma roupa que usava anteriormente e terminando de secar seus cabelos com a toalha. Os fios de cabelos molhados, caídos sobre o seu rosto o deixavam ainda mais sexy.

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou o encarando, hipnotizado, quando por fim notou que o moreno estava lhe perguntando alguma coisa.

- Você quer?

- O quê? - Jensen tentou disfarçar, pois não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ele lhe falara.

- Eu disse que vou até a recepção ver se encontro alguma coisa pra gente comer. - Jared riu quando percebeu que Jensen ficou sem graça.

- Ah, ok. Eu vou tomar um banho também. Estou exausto! - Jensen entrou rapidamente no banheiro e trancou a porta.

Tomou um banho quente e relaxante, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Jared. Ficar com ele ali, naquele quarto, era tentador demais e sabia o quanto isso podia ser perigoso.

Terminando o banho, o loiro vestiu as mesmas roupas, já que não tinham levado nada de bagagem, pois acharam que voltariam para casa no mesmo dia.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Jared estava sentado no sofá, com uma colher e um pote de sorvete em suas mãos.

- Não tinha nada de comida lá, só batata chips - o moreno apontou para os pacotes em cima da cama - e sorvete. É de chocolate, eu trouxe um pra você. - Jared falava enquanto seus olhos seguiam Jensen pelo quarto, amaldiçoando o fato do loiro ter saído do banho completamente vestido.

- Isso parece bom... - Jensen pegou o pote e a colher e sentou-se no braço do sofá, começando a comer.

Jared de repente olhou para Jensen e começou a rir, e o loiro franziu a testa, não entendendo nada.

- Desculpe. Eu estava me lembrando das fotos que vi na casa dos seus pais. - Jared falou entre uma colherada e outra de sorvete.

- Oh, eu não acredito que você viu aquilo. - Jensen tampou o rosto com a mão, envergonhado. - Eu acho que a minha mãe deixa aqueles porta retratos lá só pra me humilhar.

- Por quê? Você era muito fofo quando criança, Jen. - "E é mais ainda hoje em dia" Jared se controlou para não dizer em voz alta.

- Você diz isso porque as fotos não eram suas. - Jensen tinha um lado tímido que Jared achava adorável.

- Ok, então agora estamos quites. - Jared se levantou e pegou na sua carteira uma foto que carregava consigo, e a entregou para o loiro. Nela tinha um lindo garotinho de três anos, sorrindo diante de um bolo de aniversário.

- Ownnn... Você ganhou um bolo dos Transformers! – Jensen fez um biquinho e riu, debochando.

Jared deu um soco de leve no braço do loiro e pegou a foto de volta, colocando-a no bolso da sua calça. Os dois riam e Jensen pegou outra colherada de sorvete, saboreando o doce e passando a língua pelos lábios em seguida, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno.

Jared observou o movimento da língua do loiro, quase hipnotizado, e Jensen só se deu conta do quanto estavam próximos quando já era tarde demais...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Nota da beta**: Registro aqui que fui completamente contra o capítulo terminar assim.

**Nota da autora:** õ.O Nada a declarar... kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Aos meus queridos leitores:** Elise Padalecki, Gabs, Crisro, Sol Padackles, Kaline Bogard, Patricia Rodrigues, Claudia Winchester, Pérola, Luluzinha, Ackles27, Naty, JosySaldanha, TheMrsPadackles, Jess Winchester, Ana Ackles, Eve Ackles, Sonyama, CMarialima e RugilaJ2... Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Vocês são especiais! Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

Beta: TaXXTi

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

O beijo começou calmo, Jared se deliciou com o sabor de chocolate e a maciez dos lábios gelados de Jensen, completamente perdido nas sensações que aquele contato lhe causava. O loiro interrompeu o beijo e olhou dentro de seus olhos, antes de largar o pote de sorvete sobre a mesinha e puxar o mais novo pela nuca, voltando a beijá-lo, só que desta vez com urgência, pedindo passagem para a sua língua atrevida...

Jared gemeu entre o beijo, quando sentiu a língua úmida do outro explorar sua boca, enquanto a mão do loiro entrou por seus cabelos, o puxando para si.

Jensen se levantou do braço do sofá e agarrou o mais novo pela cintura, o imprensando contra a parede. Beijaram-se mais uma vez; mãos afoitas explorando o corpo um do outro, querendo tocar, sentir, marcar... Suas roupas sendo arrancadas com urgência e sem o menor cuidado neste processo.

Quando já estavam nus, Jared conduziu o loiro até a cama, onde o derrubou, se deitando por cima dele.

Enquanto o mais novo mordia e beijava o pescoço do outro, suas ereções se pressionavam, arrancando gemidos de ambos, seus corpos implorando por mais contato.

Em questão de segundos, Jensen inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Jared e segurando as mãos do outro acima da cabeça.

- Do meu jeito. – Jensen falou de um jeito autoritário, mas com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- O senhor é quem manda, chefe! – Jared respondeu com a voz rouca e riu, gemendo quando o loiro pressionou ainda mais seus quadris, aumentando a fricção dos seus membros.

A boca do gerente beijava e mordia de leve a pele do mais novo, desde o pescoço até o abdômen, se demorando um pouco mais nos mamilos, deixando-os eriçados. Já não tinha mais pressa. Queria apreciar cada sensação que causava. Suas mãos apertavam-lhe a carne enquanto a língua saboreava sua pele, levemente úmida pelo suor.

O gosto e o cheiro de Jared eram viciantes. Enquanto continuava a exploração pelo corpo, uma de suas mãos envolveu o membro do moreno, massageando-o com perícia e lhe arrancando gemidos.

Jared gemeu ainda mais alto quando teve seu membro envolvido pela boca deliciosa de Jensen. O loiro o engolia quase por inteiro e sua boca subia e descia pelo seu membro, num ritmo delicioso. Já tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria poder beijar a boca pornográfica do seu chefe, sentí-la em seu corpo, ser chupado por ela... Mas por deus, aquilo era muito melhor do que poderia sonhar!

Só a visão de Jensen engolindo o seu pau daquela maneira, fazendo sons com a boca, sem nenhum pudor, o faziam ter que se segurar para não gozar rápido demais.

Uma das mãos do mais velho segurava seu membro pela base e a outra acariciava suas bolas, sua língua brincando com a glande, ora chupando, ora lambendo, levando o moreno ao delírio.

Jensen parou apenas para apanhar o sache de lubrificante e preservativo em sua carteira, então dobrou uma das pernas de Jared, facilitando seu acesso.

Voltou a chupar seu membro, enquanto um dedo brincou na entrada do moreno antes de penetrá-lo. Os gemidos se tornaram mais intensos e Jensen sentiu o corpo do outro se contrair contra o seu dedo, logo introduziu o segundo e ouviu Jared resmungar algo, mas não parou o que estava fazendo.

Assim que o sentiu mais relaxado, o loiro se posicionou entre suas longas pernas, vestiu a camisinha em seu pênis e iniciou a penetração.

Jared mordia o lábio inferior e ofegava, suportando aquela dorzinha incômoda. Jensen apoiou as pernas do moreno em seus ombros e começou a se mover devagar, controlando-se para não fodê-lo com força e saciar seu desejo insano.

Logo o moreno empurrou o corpo de encontro ao seu pênis e foi o sinal para Jensen começar a investir com mais rapidez, saindo quase por completo e estocando com força, se enterrando naquele corpo apertado e quente.

As mãos de Jared agarraram as nádegas de Jensen e o puxavam para si, o loiro achou que ficaria marcado pelos dedos longos pertencentes àquelas mãos inquietas do seu parceiro, mas naquele momento nada mais importava. Jared era a sua perdição e tudo o que queria era estar dentro dele para sempre.

O jeito que o moreno movia o seu corpo, completamente entregue, seu olhar fixo em Jensen, absorvendo cada um dos seus movimentos, a boca entreaberta em busca de mais ar, era a visão mais perfeita que o loiro podia ter.

Uma das mãos de Jensen segurava em sua coxa e a outra bombeava o membro do moreno, que já estava no seu limite.

A cada estocada, o loiro atingia sua próstata, o fazendo se controlar para não gritar de prazer. Logo o moreno gozou forte, arqueando e contraindo seu corpo, gemendo o nome de Jensen. O loiro veio logo em seguida, seu corpo estremecendo e desabando sobre Jared.

O moreno envolveu as pernas em sua cintura e ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Jensen saiu de dentro dele devagar, indo até o banheiro para se livrar da camisinha.

Quando voltou para a cama, ambos deitaram-se lado a lado, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro.

O silêncio pairou por algum tempo, mas logo Jensen adormeceu e Jared ficou o olhando dormir, até finalmente conseguir pegar no sono.

Quando acordou pela manhã, Jared sentiu o peso do braço do loiro sobre o seu corpo. Virou-se de frente para ele, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ficou observando-o por algum tempo, seu rosto sereno, dormindo tão tranquilamente, as sardas se destacando na pele branca, os lábios tão perfeitamente desenhados... Ainda podia sentir o gosto e a maciez daquela boca, o beijo de Jensen era realmente inesquecível.

Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, de sentir seu corpo mais uma vez... Mas temia pela reação do loiro quando acordasse. Sabia que Jensen tinha um péssimo humor pela manhã e achou melhor não estar mais na cama quando ele acordasse.

Por maior que fosse a sua vontade de ficar ali, saiu da cama com cuidado, recolheu suas roupas que tinham sido largadas ao lado do sofá e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu do chuveiro Jensen ainda dormia, então se vestiu e foi até a recepção, em busca de café.

Jensen acordou minutos depois, bocejou alto e se espreguiçou na cama, só então se dando conta de onde estava. Não se lembrava da última vez em que havia dormido tão bem em um quarto de hotel. Olhou ao redor e viu Jared sentado no sofá, abraçando os próprios joelhos e o encarando com o olhar um pouco assustado.

- Que horas são? – Grunhiu, esfregando os olhos e tentando se recompor.

- Quase oito.

- O quê? – O loiro saltou da cama, e quando percebeu que estava nu, puxou o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, fazendo Jared rir. – O que é tão engraçado? E por que não me chamou antes?

- Hoje é sábado. E você estava dormindo tão tranquilo... – Jared deu de ombros. – Fiquei com pena de te acordar.

- Droga! – O loiro resmungou ao ligar o celular e verificar as mensagens. Discou um número e foi para o banheiro... Jared não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava ligando para Tom, e isso fez o seu coração apertar.

Quando saiu do banheiro, já de banho tomado e vestido, Jensen parecia ainda mais zangado.

Jared lhe entregou um copo de café, mas não ousou dizer uma palavra. Não sabia nem mesmo se queria entender o que se passava na cabeça do loiro.

A hospedagem já estava paga, então Jared apenas entregou as chaves do quarto e ambos seguiram para o carro em silêncio. A chuva tinha diminuído e a estrada já havia sido liberada, então Jensen continuou dirigindo, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Por que você está tão zangado? – Jared não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

- Eu não estou zangado. – Jensen respondeu sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Quero dizer...

- Não Jared! Você não fez nada errado, agora será que dá pra me deixar dirigir em paz? – Jensen respondeu com rispidez e Jared por fim se calou, dando-se por vencido.

Quando chegaram à cidade e Jensen parou o carro diante do hotel onde Jared estava hospedado, o moreno o olhou, com esperança de que dissesse alguma coisa, mas foi em vão.

Jared segurou a maçaneta da porta, fazendo menção de sair do carro, mas então se voltou. Não era do seu feitio ficar com as coisas pendentes, entaladas na garganta... Precisava dizer o que estava sentindo, mesmo que Jensen nunca mais olhasse na sua cara.

- Sabe Jensen... – O moreno forçou um sorriso. - Eu sei que você me vê somente como um garoto mimado, filhinho de papai...

- Jared...

- Eu estava bêbado, mas me lembro de tudo o que o Tom falou naquela noite, e... Bom, eu também sei que o que aconteceu na noite passada foi apenas sexo, e... Eu não esperava que você me mandasse flores ou me pedisse em casamento depois disso, mas... Eu também não esperava essa sua cara de arrependimento, como se fosse a pior coisa que você tivesse feito na vida – Jared abriu a porta do carro e saiu, magoado.

- Jared, espera! Jared? – Jensen o chamou, mas o moreno entrou correndo no hotel, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

- Droga, Jensen! Droga! – O loiro socou o volante, depois encostou a cabeça nele, pensando na besteira que acabara de fazer.

Não tivera a intenção de magoar Jared, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer depois do que acontecera entre os dois. Não estava com raiva dele, mas de si mesmo por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a este ponto.

Tinha sido uma noite incrível, não podia negar. A sensação de tê-lo em seus braços, de possuir seu corpo, de beijar sua boca... Tinha sido ainda melhor do que sonhara. Sim, era difícil até de admitir para si mesmo, mas o desejava muito, não sabia dizer desde quando.

Mas não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquela maneira. Estava se sentindo um traidor, e o que tinha feito com Tom não tinha perdão. Tinha um relacionamento confortável com o moreno, era algo que apreciava muito, mas depois que Jared aparecera em sua vida, o que tinha com Tom já não parecia mais ser suficiente.

Sua cabeça era pura confusão. Decidiu que iria para casa tentar relaxar e pensar sobre a sua vida, mas assim que entrou em seu apartamento, se deparou com Tom, sentado na sala, o esperando.

- Hey! – O moreno veio ao seu encontro, lhe dando um selinho. – Senti sua falta, espero que não se importe de eu ter esperado aqui. – Tom tinha a chave do apartamento, mas nunca a havia usado antes.

- Na verdade... É uma péssima hora, Tom – Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto estava aborrecido. – Eu não tive uma boa noite de sono, e você sabe como eu fico quando não durmo direito.

- Sei... – O moreno o olhou desconfiado. – Suponho que seja por causa do Jared. Ele te aborreceu, não foi? Eu falei que era uma estupidez você levá-lo junto, olha no que deu...

- Está tudo bem, Tom. Eu só... gostaria de ficar sozinho – Jensen sabia que estava sendo grosseiro, mas não queria ter que mentir para o namorado. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de contar a ele, mas não via como fazer isto sem magoá-lo demais.

- Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? Humm? Eu posso te ajudar a relaxar, o que você me diz? – Tom se encostou atrás de Jensen e passou a massagear seus ombros, enquanto dava beijos suaves em seu pescoço.

- Não! Tom, para com isso. – Jensen se virou de frente para o moreno, com os olhos marejados.

- Jensen, o quê...?

- Eu dormi com ele, Tom. – O loiro falou, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do namorado.

- Dormiu... No mesmo hotel, você quer dizer?

- A pousada só tinha um quarto. Eu juro, Tom... Não foi nada premeditado, nós só estávamos lá, e... Aconteceu.

- Aconteceu...? Você está me dizendo que transou com o Jared? É isso? – Estava sendo difícil para Tom acreditar. – Mas que desgraçado! Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta!

- Não! Você não vai fazer nada, Tom! O Jared é solteiro, ele não deve nada a ninguém. Se você quer descontar sua raiva em alguém, faça isso comigo. Eu sim agi errado.

- E você ainda está defendendo o garoto? É isso? – O moreno andava de um lado para o outro, furioso.

- Eu sinto muito, Tom. Eu realmente não queria... Não queria que as coisas fossem desta maneira, eu... – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Nada justificaria o fato de tê-lo traído.

- Não queria? – Tom agarrou Jensen pela gola da camisa e socou suas costas contra a parede. – Você é mesmo muito cretino, Jensen! – O moreno cuspia as palavras. – Era vingança que você queria? É isso?

- Não! Você sabe que não é nada disso...

- Eu não sei de nada, Jensen! Eu não te conheço mais, nem sei se algum dia eu te conheci! – Tom largou e se virou de costas, sentindo repulsa.

- Não seja ridículo, Tom! Eu não mudei, eu cometi um erro, apenas isso. Será que você não pode tentar entender?

- Tentar entender? – O moreno se colocou na sua frente, o encarando com fúria nos olhos. - Entender o quê? Que você aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que teve pra foder outro cara? Ou será que isso já aconteceu outras vezes? Hã? Vocês dois juntinhos naquele escritório...

- Você tem todo o direito de ficar magoado, com raiva, mas não tente inverter as coisas, Tom. Você me conhece muito bem e sabe que eu nunca te traí antes, assim como eu jamais conseguiria mentir pra você.

- Claro, porque o mentiroso aqui sou eu, não é mesmo? – Seu sorriso era cínico.

- Se você está dizendo...

- Então olha nos meus olhos e diz que você não sente nada por ele. Que o sexo foi por acaso e que você nunca o desejou antes...

- Tom...

- Qual é Jensen? Não sou eu o cretino mentiroso? Por que você simplesmente não admite?

- Você me enganou por meses... É muito diferente.

- Traição é traição. Se foi uma, duas, ou meia dúzia de vezes... Eu não vejo diferença.

- Certo. Talvez você tenha razão. Só me deixe sozinho agora, por favor?

- Claro. Não precisava nem pedir. Eu sinto nojo só de pensar que você ainda tem o cheiro dele no seu corpo. – O moreno disse com desprezo na voz e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Jensen ficou ali parado, no meio da sala. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Estava mesmo ferrado... Tinha magoado Jared e provavelmente Tom não iria mais querer olhar para a sua cara depois do que fizera.

Não sentia-se arrependido, mas puto consigo mesmo por ter feito as coisas da pior maneira. Agora teria que arcar com as consequências.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Desabafo da autora:

Tenho recebido em torno de 10 a 14 reviews a cada capítulo postado, e só posso agradecer, de coração, por ter leitores fiéis, que nunca me abandonam. Mas eu sei (o site me mostra os números) que existem pelo menos mais 100 leitores acompanhando a história, que jamais apareceram para deixar um comentariozinho sequer.

É uma pena, e eu não digo isso só por mim. Eu aposto que muitos daqui já pensaram: determinada autora era tão boa, por que será que parou de escrever? Ou por que alguns autores estão deixando o ff .net e migrando para sites fechados? A resposta está aí... Review é o único incentivo que recebemos por escrever, e podem ter certeza que todo autor espera por elas.

A desculpa de "não sei o que escrever em um review" é furada, se você olhar a página de reviews, vai ver que não existe um padrão, cada leitor escreve aquilo que pensa, o que sente em relação ao que leu. E cada comentário é especial para quem escreve, podem ter certeza disso. Então, para os meus 100 leitores fantasmas... Se quiserem que as fanfics continuem, é hora de mudar seu conceito.

Um grande abraço a todos!

Mary.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Impossível te Esquecer**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Jared passou o restante do sábado no quarto do hotel, sem ânimo algum para sair. Já no domingo, resolveu ir até Portland, almoçou com seu pai e sua madrasta e depois foi ver alguns amigos, querendo se distrair um pouco.

Decidiu ficar por lá até segunda-feira, apesar de perder algumas aulas na parte da manhã, pelo menos teria uma desculpa para não ter que ir para a empresa naquele dia. Não sabia se estava preparado para ver Jensen, e pior, passar a tarde com ele dentro daquela sala.

Quando voltou para a casa do seu pai, à noite, jantou com eles e depois se trancou no seu antigo quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou fitando o teto por algum tempo, lembrando-se de quantas vezes ficara ali, naquela mesma posição, suspirando por Matt. Riu de si mesmo, pensando que agora, aquele moreno lindo de olhos azuis já não o fazia mais suspirar. Parecia fazer parte de um passado muito distante.

Não queria pensar em Jensen, pois aquilo o fazia sofrer. Mas era inevitável... Ainda mais depois de ter passado a noite com ele naquela maldita pousada. Depois de ter sentido o gosto daquela boca pecaminosa, de ter sentido a língua dele percorrendo o seu corpo, e... puta que pariu! A imagem de Jensen chupando o seu pau daquela maneira pornográfica ficaria na sua cabeça pelo resto da vida.

Tinha sido uma noite incrível, apesar do pesadelo que fora a manhã seguinte. Mas não culpava Jensen pelas suas frustrações. Imaginou que o loiro, certinho do jeito que era, deveria estar numa situação muito pior, afinal, tinha traído o namorado. Ambos tinham se deixado levar pelo calor do momento, agido impulsivamente, sem pensar nas consequências. E Jensen tinha muito mais a perder, uma relação estável com o namorado e, Jared sabia, o risco de perder o emprego caso seu pai suspeitasse do seu envolvimento com ele. Talvez fosse melhor tentar esquecê-lo antes que as coisas tomassem outra dimensão.

- x -

Na terça-feira, quando Jensen voltou do seu horário de almoço, Jared já estava em sua mesa, trabalhando. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e de repente, tudo o que tinha pensado em dizer quando o encontrasse, tinha evaporado da sua memória.

- Boa tarde – Ficou aliviado por sua voz não ter falhado.

- Boa tarde – Jared respondeu simplesmente, sem desviar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Você não veio trabalhar ontem, eu imagino que...

- Eu estava em Portland, na casa do meu pai. Me desculpe por não ter avisado.

- Jared, acho que... que nós precisamos conversar.

- Se é sobre o que aconteceu de sexta pra sábado, pode ficar tranquilo, Jensen. Está tudo bem. Só vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, ok? E eu só vou estar aqui por mais duas semanas, então... Não tem com o que você se preocupar.

- Duas semanas? Como assim?

- Eu consegui convencer o meu pai de que preciso de mais tempo pra me concentrar nos estudos, já que é o meu último semestre na faculdade, então... Vai ser melhor assim.

- E ele concordou assim, numa boa?

- Quando se trata do meu pai, claro que tudo tem um preço.

- E qual é o preço?

- Terei que ir com eles a um jantar beneficente, no sábado. Ele até já arranjou uma acompanhante pra mim, olha que prático? Eu não preciso me preocupar com nada - Jared ironizou.

- Quem?

- A Alona. Pelo menos é alguém agradável desta vez.

- É, parece que sim – Jensen olhou na direção da sua secretária e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas procurou disfarçar. – Jared, eu só quero me desculpar pela maneira que eu tratei você na manhã de sábado. Não foi nada... Nada contra você, eu só estava...

- Se sentindo culpado?

- Eu ainda sou namorado do Tom. Quero dizer, eu não sei agora, mas até aquele momento eu ainda era, então... Eu fiquei muito mal comigo mesmo pelo que havia feito e acabei descontando minha frustração em você. Me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Pode ficar tranquilo, eu estou bem - Na verdade, nada estava bem e nunca ficaria enquanto Jensen não fosse seu. Mas era uma escolha que só caberia a ele e Jared sabia que não tinha a menor chance. Constatar aquilo machucava tanto... Só não queria tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para o loiro. - Espera... Você contou ao Tom?

- Ele estava me esperando em casa quando eu cheguei, e... Eu não conseguiria mentir nem se eu realmente quisesse.

- Uau! Eu admiro a sua coragem – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. – Sinto muito por ter causado toda essa... confusão.

- Não dá pra dizer que um de nós é culpado – Jensen forçou um sorriso. Ambos somos adultos, não é? – Jensen foi até a sua mesa e tentou se concentrar no trabalho, apesar da dificuldade em controlar sua vontade de jogar Jared em cima daquela mesa e possuí-lo ali mesmo. Era loucura. Aquilo tudo era loucura demais...

- x -

Na quarta-feira, Jensen chegou um pouco mais cedo na faculdade. Jared já o esperava, não muito longe do portão de entrada, e o conduziu até o seu professor. Conversaram um pouco, enquanto os demais alunos iam chegando.

- Você parece nervoso - Jared comentou, sorrindo para Jensen, quando o professor se virou para falar com uma aluna.

- Sempre fico nervoso ao me apresentar em público - Jensen confessou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Mentira! Você fica super à vontade ao falar nas reuniões.

- Eu trabalho com aquele pessoal há anos, é diferente.

- Então me desculpe por te colocar nesta situação - Jared sorriu, apertou seu ombro e foi se sentar.

O professor apresentou Jensen aos alunos, então o loiro começou a falar, um pouco tímido no início, mas logo se soltou e parecia muito seguro de si.

Jared não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo. A roupa e o cabelo impecáveis, o jeito que ele se movia, imponente, a maneira que gesticulava enquanto palestrava, o tom de voz... Era perfeito.

Jared podia ouvir o suspiro das garotas que estavam sentadas próximas a ele, vê-las cutucando umas as outras e cochichando. Tinha vontade de dizer que aquele loiro já tinha dono, mas que com certeza não era ele, o que constatou com tristeza.

Quando terminou o tema, Jensen respondeu às perguntas, tirando as dúvidas da turma, sempre com muito bom humor.

Ao final, Jared teve que ficar na aula porque teriam um trabalho sobre o tema palestrado, e Jensen ainda conversou com o professor por algum tempo, antes de ir embora.

Dirigiu direto para a empresa, onde tinha avisado que chegaria mais tarde. Sentou-se em sua mesa, pensando que em breve não teria mais a companhia de Jared durante as tardes, o que tornaria sua vida ainda mais vazia.

Quanto mais pensava sobre sua própria vida, mais confuso Jensen ficava. Precisava ter uma conversa definitiva com Tom, que já não podia mais adiar. Precisava descobrir o que sentia por Jared. Se era somente algo físico, como uma atração, ou algo mais... Sua cabeça era um turbilhão de sentimentos e dúvidas; sentia-se paralisado, com medo de dar qualquer passo na direção errada, pois não era apenas a sua vida pessoal que estava em jogo. Mas não tinha para onde fugir, precisava saber o que queria, tomar decisões.

Já não amava Tom como pensou amar algum dia. Talvez tivesse simplesmente se acomodado naquele relacionamento. Era confortável e seguro estar com ele, apesar de não terem muito em comum. De qualquer maneira, não conseguia se perdoar por tê-lo traído. Sua índole não permitia esse tipo de comportamento, sentia-se terrivelmente culpado.

- x -

A semana tinha sido extremamente difícil para Jared. Era complicado estar todas as tardes na empresa, junto de Jensen, mas sequer conseguia imaginar sua vida longe dele. Já estava arrependido de ter pedido ao seu pai para deixar a empresa, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não podia ficar sonhando acordado e alimentando esperanças de algo que jamais aconteceria.

Na sexta, aceitou o convite dos amigos da faculdade e foi até um bar com eles. Não tinha bebido muito e estava prestes a ir embora quando Tom, completamente bêbado, veio em sua direção.

- Mas olha só quem eu encontrei por aqui... - Tom passou o braço pelo ombro de Jared e o levou até a mesa em que estava, mesmo contra a vontade do outro. - Se não é o novo namoradinho do Jensen. - Puxou uma cadeira e fez com que o mais novo se sentasse.

- Olha Tom, eu não...

- O quê? Vocês não estão namorando? Então quer dizer que você só foi a vadiazinha dele por uma noite? – Tom falou em tom de deboche, dando risadas.

Jared se levantou para ir embora, mas o mais velho segurou seu braço, o fazendo sentar-se novamente.

- Calma... Não precisa fugir de mim – Tom bebeu o restante de uísque do seu copo e pediu outra dose. – Ele me contou tudo, sabe?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo as merdas que você tem pra me falar, Tom.

- Ele é maravilhoso, não é?

- Quem?

- O Jensen. Ele é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci.

- Então por que está aqui bebendo sozinho, ao invés de estar com ele?

- Porque... Eu não tenho mais certeza que é minha companhia que ele quer. Era diferente no começo, sabe? Então as coisas foram esfriando, e é como se nós fôssemos apenas bons amigos. Amigos que fazem sexo.

- Tom... – Jared não sabia o que dizer. Estava com medo de onde aquela conversa iria chegar.

- Tudo culpa minha. Eu não soube dar o valor que ele merecia.

- Acho que é melhor você largar esse copo e voltar pra casa, não é?

- Não foi só sexo com você – Tom continuou como se Jared não tivesse dito nada. – Eu conheço o Jensen como a palma da minha mão. Ele está balançado, está confuso... E deve estar se sentindo um lixo por ter me traído – Tom forçou uma risada. – Ele é sempre assim, todo certinho, metódico. Quando as coisas fogem do controle, ele entra em desespero.

- Por que diabos você está dizendo isso pra mim?

- O Jensen mudou. Desde que você apareceu naquela maldita empresa... Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado. Eu sempre soube. Você vai arruinar a vida dele. Não vai?

- Você é um idiota, Tom. Ele ainda é seu namorado, então por que não volta pra casa e tenta consertar as coisas?

- É isso mesmo o que você quer? – Tom deu risadas. – Eu pensei que você estivesse torcendo pra eu atravessar a rua e ser atropelado.

- Não seria má ideia – Jared já estava sem paciência. – Mas eu só quero o que é melhor pro Jensen, então... Eu vou te levar pra casa pra não correr o risco de você ser atropelado e arruinar a vida dele de uma vez.

- x -

Jensen tinha ido se deitar mais tarde e, mal conseguiu pegar no sono, foi despertado pelo som da campainha do seu apartamento. Não conseguia imaginar quem é que o visitaria àquela hora da noite, ainda mais alguém que pudesse ter subido sem ser anunciado pelo porteiro do prédio. A única pessoa que passou pela sua cabeça foi Tom, mas como não tinham sequer se falado nos últimos dias, achou melhor descartar a possibilidade.

Vestiu um roupão e foi atender, ficando sem reação ao se deparar com Jared e Tom na sua porta.

- J-Jared? Tom? Mas que diabos...? – Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

- Dá pra você me ajudar? O seu namorado é bem pesado – Jared resmungou, ofegante por ter praticamente carregado Tom até ali.

- O que vocês estão fazendo juntos? E por que diabos você o trouxe até aqui? – Jensen perguntava enquanto ajudava Jared a levar Tom até o seu quarto.

- Calma – Jared falou assim que largaram Tom sobre a cama de Jensen. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, nós não estamos juntos – Jared brincou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a cara feia de Jensen. – Ok, eu o encontrei em um bar e ele ficou falando e falando, e... Eu tive que trazê-lo, ele estava bêbado demais, mal conseguia se manter de pé sozinho.

- Ele agrediu você? – Jensen tinha preocupação na voz, Jared só não sabia dizer se era por causa dele ou de Tom.

- Não, só falou um monte de bobagens, coisa de bêbado.

- Ah... E sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- É melhor você não saber – Jared deu risadas, sabendo que aquilo irritaria o loiro profundamente.

- Certo – Jensen fez bico, sem nem mesmo perceber. – E por que não o levou pra casa dele?

- Eu não sei onde ele mora. E ele apagou completamente no carro. Tive sorte dele não ter vomitado ou algo assim – Jared fez uma careta.

- Agora eu é que terei que me virar?

- O namorado é seu – O moreno deu de ombros. – Quer ajuda pra enfiar ele debaixo do chuveiro?

- O quê? Eu não vou dar banho em ninguém, ele que durma aí que eu vou para o sofá.

- Ok – Jared tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava feliz por isso. – Já vou indo então. Tenha uma boa noite. – O moreno sorriu travesso e foi embora, deixando Jensen puto da vida.

O loiro não conseguiu dormir quase nada naquela noite, e logo cedo, preparou um chá e abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz do sol entrar no quarto, fazendo Tom acordar.

- Mas o quê...? Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? – O moreno fez uma careta e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, sentindo que ela estava prestes a explodir.

- Com o Jared – Jensen se sentou ao lado dele na cama e lhe entregou a xícara de chá e um analgésico.

- Jared? Mas como...? Sério que ele me trouxe pra cá? – Tom fez uma careta, sem entender nada. – Sempre desconfiei que lhe faltavam alguns parafusos.

- Por que você estava com ele, Tom?

- Não sei – Thomas se sentou na cama para poder beber o chá. – Eu estava bebendo sozinho, de repente o vi por lá e o chamei pra tomar uma bebida comigo.

- Você e o Jared bebendo juntos? Como se fossem grandes amigos? Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso, Tom?

- Não, na verdade ele não bebeu. Mas nós conversamos, e... Ou só eu conversei, eu acho. Ele ficou lá me ouvindo e a última coisa que me lembro foi de ele ter me levado até o carro. Me desculpe por ter aparecido aqui. A última coisa que eu queria era que você me visse daquela maneira.

- Não é como se eu nunca tivesse te visto de porre antes – Jensen sorriu.

- Por um lado até foi bom – Thomas olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Jensen. – Nós precisamos conversar, Jensen – O moreno colocou sua mão sobre a do loiro, fazendo um leve carinho.

- Sim, nós precisamos.

- Apesar de tudo, eu tenho que admitir que o Jared é um cara legal.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Você sabe a encrenca em que está se metendo, não sabe?

- Tom...

- Olha pra mim, Jensen – Thomas segurou o rosto do loiro com uma das mãos, o obrigando a encará-lo. – Você está apaixonado por ele?

- O quê? – Jensen tentou se afastar, mas o moreno o impediu.

- Eu estive pensando esse tempo todo, sobre nós, querendo entender, querendo achar um bom motivo pra te perdoar, pra deixar isso tudo pra trás e tentar recomeçar, mas... Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu me dava conta que já não existia mais "nós".

- Não é bem assim, Tom, eu...

- Eu não estou te culpando, Jensen. Eu só percebi que... Nós saíamos juntos, como um casal, transávamos, e sempre fomos muito bons nisso, mas... Já não existia mais aquela cumplicidade que havia no começo. Às vezes era como se nós fôssemos dois estranhos dividindo a mesma cama.

- Todo relacionamento acaba se desgastando, Tom. Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar.

- Já não existia mais amor, Jensen. É nisso que eu quero chegar. Há muito tempo já não existia, ou talvez nunca tenha existido; nosso relacionamento era baseado em sexo e nada mais. Então o Jared apareceu, e...

- Por favor, não coloque o Jared no meio disso.

- Eu não sei quando foi que as coisas começaram a mudar, mas... Eu não consigo me lembrar de algum dia você ter olhado pra mim do jeito que olha pra ele. No início eu achei que era paranoia minha, esse ciúme que eu sentia, mas a cada dia tudo ficava mais transparente. Seus olhos chegavam a brilhar quando você falava nele... E constatar isso doía mais do que saber que vocês transaram naquele quarto de hotel. Aquilo ali foi apenas uma consequência. Eu conheço você tão bem, Jensen. Você não me trairia se ele significasse apenas sexo, mas você não pode resistir, não é? O que você sente foi mais forte do que o seu auto controle. Foi aí que eu percebi que já estava fora da jogada.

- Eu sinto muito, Tom – Jensen falou com a voz embargada e secou as lágrimas que já não conseguiu mais segurar.

- Eu sei que sente. E eu espero realmente que você seja feliz. Só tome cuidado, Jen. Nunca se esqueça que, mesmo que o Jared também te ame, ele é o filho do seu patrão, e pelo histórico do homem, isso pode complicar muito as coisas pro seu lado.

- Eu sei disso.

- Acho que é hora de eu tirar meu time de campo, então – Thomas se levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e ajeitar suas roupas antes de sair.

Se despediram na porta do apartamento com um abraço apertado. Jensen tinha sido realmente surpreendido pelas palavras de Tom. Talvez seu namorado, agora ex, tivesse alguma razão. Não sabia se estava ou não apaixonado por Jared, mas o moreno mexia com algo dentro de si, de um jeito totalmente novo, que sequer saberia explicar. Não era apenas desejo, ou algo físico. De alguma maneira ele tinha conseguido derrubar suas barreiras, e Jensen já não podia controlar a vontade que sentia de estar perto dele, de ouvir sua voz, de vê-lo sorrir. Estava completamente perdido.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Justine:** Alfinetada? Ai! Rsrs... Sempre digo que o dia em que eu desistir de tentar convencer meus leitores a comentarem as fics, é o dia em que irei parar de escrever. Não tem por que ficar sem graça, e sim, eu leio todos os comentários, não importa o tamanho ou o conteúdo, amo cada um deles e respondo sempre que possível. Fiquei muito feliz por você ter aparecido, não imagina o quanto é importante para quem escreve saber se os leitores estão curtindo ou não. Um grande abraço, e apareça sempre que quiser, eu vou adorar! Beijokas!

**Crisro:** Sim, você foi bastante clara e eu te entendo perfeitamente. Só que, nas minhas fics, você sabe que nada nunca é tão simples, não é? Rsrs. Adoro complicar a vida dos dois, ou melhor, dos três. Traição nunca é algo legal, e acho que o Jensen ficou tão frustrado quanto você por ter feito isso com o Tom. Tem coisas que as pessoas fazem por impulso, no calor do momento, e depois amargam com o arrependimento. Se bem que não sei se Jensen está tão arrependido assim... rsrs. Só sei que ele não se sente bem com o que fez, afinal, não é da sua índole. Por fim, Jensen está ainda confuso em relação ao que sente e Jared não sabe exatamente o que pode esperar dele... Complicado isso, não? Adoro complicações... *não me xingue* rsrs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Lucia Helena**: Seja bem vinda, querida! Fico feliz por você ter aparecido e por me deixar saber que gosta do que escrevo. Um dos seus desejos parece estar se realizando, não é? Tom parece estar tirando o seu time de campo. Agora, quanto a Jensen ficar com Jared, não posso adiantar nada... hahaha. Beijos e obrigada por comentar! Apareça sempre que quiser.

**Jô:** Ownnn... que fofa você! Depois dessa, com certeza continuarei escrevendo pra sempre... rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, você fez o meu dia feliz! Beijos!

**Ialky:** Olá! Já estou preparando um quiz aqui... rsrs. Brincadeirinha. Mas eu entendo sua frustração com fanfics inacabadas. Sou autora, mas também sou leitora e já passei por isso também. Se te tranquiliza, se algum dia eu resolver mesmo parar de escrever, primeiro concluirei todas as fics que tenho em andamento. Acho que não conseguiria abandonar uma história, até por que, tenho muito amor por cada uma delas. Sei que demoro para atualizar, já que o tempo é escasso, mas jamais abandonarei qualquer uma delas. Obrigada pelo comentário carinhoso e por me deixar saber que curte o que escrevo. Beijos!

**Jim Padalecki:** Olá Jim! Não se preocupe, Jensen estará fazendo um bom negócio... hahaha. Mas você tem razão, e é isso o que pesa, trocar uma relação estável por algo totalmente novo, apesar do Jensen já não ser mais apaixonado pelo Tom. Não chame o meu Jared de moleque! U_U Apesar de ele ter umas atitudes infantis de vez em quando, ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo, e só por isso ele não investiu mais pesado nessa relação com o Jensen. Ele o ama e sabe que será um problema para o Jensen se por acaso seu pai descobrir. Vide o que aconteceu com o Matt. Jared sofre por isso e só quer o que é melhor para o Jensen. Só que ninguém é de ferro, né? rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Solzinha:** Eu fico meses sem atualizar? Isso é uma calúnia! Kkkk. Sorry, não posso prometer atualizações mais rápidas, porque meus neurônios não estão ajudando... hahaha. Não xinga o meu Jensen, tadinho! Ele não fez por mal, só está confuso e se sentindo culpado por ter traído o namorado. Mas com certeza ele irá se redimir. Pobre Tom... rsrs. Todo mundo comemorando o par de chifres, e ele nem merecia! U_U Ok, talvez ele merecesse um pouquinho, mas só por ficar no caminho do Jared... kkkk. Beijos, linda! Obrigada por seus comentários, você é sempre um amor!

**Sandra:** Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Paty:** Olá! Fico bem feliz em saber que é fã das minhas histórias. Pois é, está na hora de Jensen e Jared se acertarem, não é? Rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Luluzinha: **Sinto lhe dizer que a sua pureza já era, no momento em que você pisou neste fandom... huahuahua! O que não faz J2 + um pote de sorvete de chocolate,né? PQP! Nossa imaginação vai longe... Hummm... Será que o Jensen irá se desculpar? *musiquinha de suspense*. Beijos linda! Obrigada por comentar!

**Dels:** Castigo para o Tom? Pobrezinho! Ele quem foi chifrado e vocês estão querendo o couro do menino? Rsrs. Ok, talvez esteja na hora de ele sair do caminho, não é? Eu entendo o seu lado quanto aos reviews, também sou leitora, além de autora. Só não se esqueça que o autor perde horas escrevendo um capítulo. Nada mais justo do que perder dois minutos deixando um comentário, não é? Acho que é só uma questão de costume, além do que, eu adoro interagir com os autores que escrevem as fics que eu leio, mas cada um pensa de um jeito e eu não estou aqui para julgar ninguém, foi apenas um comentário. De qualquer maneira, obrigada pela consideração de deixar seu comentário aqui desta vez. Apareça sempre que desejar! Beijos!

**Silvana:** Está desculpadíssima! Rsrs. Obrigada pela consideração que está tendo comigo, fico honrada em receber seu primeiro review! Gosto muito de interagir e conhecer melhor os meus leitores, será um prazer ter seus comentários por aqui. Um grande abraço!


End file.
